De regreso a ti
by SakuraAtem
Summary: El faraón se había ido para siempre. No quedaba nada más que lo atara al mundo de los vivos, o eso creia él. Cuando Yugi y sus amigos recuperan el rompecabezas del milenio y con ello al Faraón, tendrán que que poner sus vidas nuevamente en riesgo para descubrir quién lo había sacado de su reino. Una historia de amor. Una chica. Una nueva oscuridad. Nuevos riesgos, mucho que perder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic!**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **Con Amor, Sakura.**

Capitulo l

Él se había ido, para siempre

Siempre…

Era demasiado tiempo.

Una mujer corría con prisa a través del más oscuro y caluroso de los desiertos. Intentaba no tropezar con cada piedra y obstáculo que se atravesaba en su camino para retrasarla. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho, tenía un presentimiento y no uno bueno. Ella ya no tenía el collar del milenio, no podía ver el futuro, pero la sensación de que algo estaba por suceder no la había abandonado desde que el faraón se había marchado para siempre.

— _Todo había quedado sepultado. Todo había quedado atrás. —_ pensó.

Se había quedado allí durante un mes para cuidar de la sepultura, para convencerse de que nada sucedería, de que todo había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, esa noche, se había despertado con el sonido más aterrador que había oído jamás; la tierra parecía resquebrajarse bajo sus pies, partirse en dos, entre fuertes sacudidas y atronadoras explosiones.

No le llevó mucho tiempo salir de su habitación. El movimiento telúrico había durado un minuto y medio, la gente corría gritando despavorida en todas las direcciones sin rumbo fijo, pero ella sabía a donde tenía que ir.

Ella tenía la certeza absoluta de a donde tenía que ir.

Corrió más deprisa, el miedo y la preocupación que la había perseguido durante un mes estaba impulsandola en cada paso que daba. Tenía que asegurarse que la tumba seguía oculta, que los artículos milenarios estaban aún bajo tierra.

Ella ya sabía lo que vería incluso antes de llegar. Por más que se negara, sabía que no todo había terminado.

La montaña de rocas y destrucción que había quedado tras la batalla ceremonial donde Yugi había vencido al Faraón se había reducido totalmente.

Ahora, un enorme agujero ocupaba su lugar.

Las piernas de la mujer cedieron ante la vista frente a ella, cayendo de rodillas a pocos centímetros del agujero. El aire parecía haber escapado de sus pulmones.

—No— murmuró — no puede ser.

Podía sentir una pesada casi tangible oscuridad saliendo del agujero, espacierdose, llevada por el viento. Quería saber por qué, ¿por qué no había terminado?

Finalmente, se arrastró lejos de allí.

Se apoyo contra una roca y se dejó caer nuevamente para asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Ishizu no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo alli, mirando el cielo hasta que se tornara claro y los rayos del sol lastimaran sus ojos.

Echó un vistazo al agujero y algo llamó su atención.

Un brillo peculiar parecía salir de un montículo de tierra cercano, haciendola levantarse tan rápido que un mareo le sobrevino de repente, aturdiendola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

No se había dado cuenta de la brisa tan fuerte que soplaba en ese momento, parecía querer alejarla de su objetivo; aquel punto brillante y misterioso iluminado por el sol.

Con más prisa, se acercó al montón de escombros y comenzó a desentarrar con ambas manos, rompiéndose varias uñas y haciendo muecas cuando las rocas arañaban sus palmas y los brazos, hasta dar con el objeto que había llamado su atención.

Contuvo la respiración.

Allí, semioculto por tierra rocosa y suciedad pero resplandeciente a la luz del sol, estaba el rompecabezas del milenio.

.

.

Tendría que advertir al pequeño Yugi, a todos sus amigos sobre esto. Tendría que decirles que el fin era un nuevo comienzo.

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **El segundo capítulo en breve!**

 **Envíenme sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Este es el segundo capítulo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Que disfruten**!

Capítulo II

Un sueño

 _"¿Es todo lo que vemos o imaginamos_

 _Un sueño dentro de un sueño?"_ –Edgar Allan Poe.

Ciudad Domino.

Él se había marchado para siempre.

Un chico de ojos violetas tragaba a grandes y apuradas cucharadas el desayuno de esa mañana.

Miraba con impaciencia el reloj, se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

No ayudaba que se hubiese quedado despierto a altas horas de la noche estudiando para sus exámenes de hoy.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de un brinco. Corrió a toda velocidad, tomo su mochila y se escabullo por la puerta donde lo esperaba Tea, su amiga de la infancia, que entrecerraba los ojos al sol que iniciaba su ascenso entre los altos edificios de la Ciudad Domino.

—Buenos días, Yugi—dijo la castaña de ojos azules como el mar —¿Que tal amaneces hoy?

—Muy cansado—supiro él— No pegué el ojo en toda la noche.

Tea agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Ni yo— murmuró — no creo que me vaya muy bien hoy en el exámen de matemáticas. Es probable que repruebe.

La chica miró el rostro cansando de su amigo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las pálidas mejillas. Se preguntó si ella luciría igual. No quiso decirle al joven que no sólo no había dormido a causa de las pruebas de ese día, sino que también había tenido un mal presentimiento esa mañana, una sensación fría se había extendido por su cuerpo y había tiritado por unos minutos sin entender a qué se debía.

El chico alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Tea. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Sucede algo, Tea?—pregunto el tricolor—pareces preocupada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Cosa que pasaba muy a menudo desde aquel día en que el Faraón los había dejado para siempre.

Un mes. Sólo había transcurrido un mes.

—No pasa nada Yugi—contestó la chica— Sólo... Sólo recordaba a...

—Atem —dijo él apartando la mirada de la castaña.

Por supuesto, cada vez que ella o sus amigos lo veían, era imposible no recordar a Atem. Incluso él no podía verse en el espejo por mucho rato, el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de su mejor amigo, su hermano, todo por cuanto habían pasado, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

—Han pasado cuatro semanas desde entonces— le recordó la chica.

–Lo sé. Tea yo...

—¿Si, Yugi?

—Nada, no tiene importancia.

No hablaron más en su camino a la escuela.

—Había mucho que decir, mucho que recordar, demasiado que extrañar, pero imposible de expresar.— Pensó Yugi.

Así había sido desde el primer día de regreso después de que el faraón se marchara.

Solo podían recordarle en silenciosa pena, aunque se alegraban de que, finalmente, Atem descansara en paz, aún así le extrañaban a sobremanera.

Llegaron por los pelos a clases, Joey y Tristán ya se encontraban allí. Durmiendose en sus respectivos asientos.

No habían corrido con mejor suerte.

—Hola Tea, Yugi — saludó Joey, se veía igual de cansado que ellos— ¿ cómo van esos ánimos? ¿Listos para la prueba?

—Muy mal —resppondió Yugi abatido — no pude resolver ni un solo problema anoche.

Tristán se cubrió el rostro.

Tea hizo un puchero.

Y Joey suspiró.

El profesor llamó a la clase y comenzó a pasar lista.

—Buen día alumnos, por favor vamos a iniciar el exámen...

La mente de Yugi no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en Tea, sabía que le mentía cuando le dijo que no sucedía nada, pero no había querido insistir. Tenía cosas en que pensar; los pocos minutos que había cerrado sus ojos esa noche, los pasó envuelto en tenebrosas pesadillas, de largas sombras que salían de un profundo y oscuro agujero, de la voz de sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, y de unos ojos amatistas como los suyos, pero más serios, más antiguos, muy inteligentes, suplicando.

El recuerdo le dió escalofríos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa pesadilla. Tenía que concentrarse en su exámen. Quería contarle a Tea, quería que ella le dijera su opinión al respecto, pero viéndola tan agotada por su desvelo estudiando y triste por la mención de Atem, no quiso añadir mas preocupaciones en su amiga.

Las clases acabaron. Y los cuatro chicos salieron cumpungidos cargando sus mochilas fuera de la escuela.

—Que día — se lamentó Joey con un bostezo.

—Ni que lo digas — exclamó Tristán — Odio matemáticas.

Tea río.

—Ustedes chicos, odian todas las materias.

— De ninguna manera — dijeron Joey y Tristán al mismo tiempo —solo odiamos matematicas.

— También historia — enumeró la castaña con los dedos — Física, literatura...

Tea soltó otra risita, pero se detuvo al ver que Yugi caminaba en silencio sin prestarles mucha atención. Joey y Tristán aún discutiendo el anterior comentario de Tea, notaron también la seriedad de su amigo y dejaron de reír.

—Oye amigo — comenzó Joey — ¿Que te sucede? Pareces un zombie

Yugi alzó la mirada. Sus tres amigos lo miraban con preocupación. Se recriminó a sí mismo, no era momento de preocupar a nadie, pero una sensación de que algo no marchaba bien se estaba asentando en su estómago. No sabía que era, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con ese sueño extraño. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera significar.

—No es nada, no se preocupen chicos — contestó el tricolor, tratanto de parecer animado.

— ¿Estás seguro Yugi? — insistió la ojiazul, no creyendo del todo lo que oía. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y la presión que empezaba a formarse en su pecho le indicaba que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

El chico asintió.

—¿Que les parece si vamos por unas pizzas para celebrar? — animó Joey.

—¡No seas idiota, Joey!—le golpeó Tristán — acabamos de reprobar el primer exámen de matemáticas, ¿Te parece que tenemos que celebrar algo?

Joey se sujeto la cabeza adolorida.

—¡Bruto! Tristán —alzo la voz el rubio — ¡COMO VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA!

Tristán se carcajeo. Parecía imitar el temblor que le producía la amenaza de Joey, pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a alejarse prudentemente de su amigo.

—No sean tontos chicos —se río Tea — ¿ Qué quieres celebrar Joey?

Joey miro a Tea por un segundo, parecía decidir si correr trás Tristán y hacerle pagar por golpearle o contestarle a la chica. Al final, suspiró.

—Necesitamos ánimos chicos, volver a los viejos tiempos — explicó el rubio guiñandoles un ojo a Tea y a Yugi — celebrar que nos fue mal en el exámen pero que seguimos adelante como siempre. Aunque él... Él no esté.

Tristán que parecía haber escuchado, se acercó nuevamente.

—Bueno, eso si es digno de celebrar — concordo el castaño.

Luego se escuchó un golpe fuerte, seguido de un grito de dolor y las risas de Joey después de acertarle un golpe en la cabeza a Tristán.

—¡JOOOOOOEYYYYYY!—grito éste último —¡ME LAS PAGARAS! PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE.

— Iré por la pizza, nos vemos en 30 minutos chicos, en la casa de Yugi — gritó el rubio corriendo lejos de las manos de Tristán.

Yugi y Tea suspiraron. Retomaron el camino de nuevo en silencio.

—Oye Yugi —llamo la chica, Yugi la miró— se que algo sucede, quiero decir, tengo el presentimiento de algo sucede o sucederá, no estoy segura, pero también tengo el presentimento de que tu lo sabes.

Yugi se detuvo. Miro atentamente a Tea.

Entonces no era el único que lo sentia, pensó él.

Estaban a pasos de llegar a su casa, pero no quería que nadie más escuchara ésta conversación. No si su abuelito estaba en casa.

Suspiró.

—Creo que se dé que me hablas. Yo también siento... —el chico cerró los ojos — anoche tuve un sueño...

—¿Un sueño? — interrumpió la castaña.

—Si, uno muy raro —continuo él — no era algo específico, había mucha oscuridad, creía que iba a tragarnos a todos de un momento a otro. Alguien gritaba diciendo mi nombre. Me sentía ansioso, todavía lo estoy, como si aún estuviera dentro del sueño, como si estuviera al borde mismo del abismo. Tengo mucho miedo, Tea, pero no se exactamente de qué.

Tea lo miró. Notaba la preocupación de su amigo como si fueran uno. La presion en su pecho aumentó.

—¿Crees que signifique algo?

—No lo sé — respondio el tricolor — no me gustaría pensar que él está en problemas.

— ¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres? — inquirió la chica.

—Atem, él era quien me llamaba.

Los dos chicos entraron a la casa. Yugi necesitaba unos minutos a solas, por lo que casi corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Unas náuseas tremendas se produjeron luego de decirle a a Tea que Atem pedía ayuda en su sueño, había tenido que ver la reacción de la chica, su rostro había cambiado; sus ojos se habían abierto tanto que creyó rebotarian lejos de su cara. Pudo leer el temor en ellos. Realmente se había asustando, tanto como él.

No sabía que significaba todo esto, pero saber que Tea se sentia de la misma forma no ayudaba para nada.

Se sujeto fuertemente al lavamos esperando que la sensación de mareo desistiera en su intento de hacerlo desmayar, cuando notó que el dolor disminuía, decidió salir y enfrentar a la castaña.

Tea se hallaba en la sala, parecía inspeccionar un paquete sobre la mesa del comedor que Yugi había pasado por alto en su carrera al baño. El chico se acercó, y noto que la castaña sostenía una pequeña nota entre sus manos.

—Es para ti —dijo la chica al ver a Yugi — Lamento haber husmeado.

— No te preocupes —nego él recibiendo la nota.

Reconoció la letra de su abuelito. Algo temblorosa por la edad, pero clara.

 _Querido Yugi, llegó este paquete para ti en la mañana después de marcharte. No indica quien lo envía, pero el hombre que lo entregó estaba completamente seguro de que era para ti. Me pareció de lo más extraño. Ábrelo con precaución._

 _He ido por las compras, volveré pronto._

 _Con amor_

 _Tu abuelo_.

Yugi miró con atención el paquete. Una caja un poco más pequeña que el televisor de su casa, parecía estar en vuelta en muchas capas de papel para embalar y proteger. Daba la impresión de que, lo que yacía dentro, tenía un alto grado de valor para quien sea que lo haya enviado.

Le echó una mirada a Tea, que miraban aún el paquete con interés y ansiedad.

Como indicaba su abuelo, el paquete no decía quien lo enviaba, causándole más intriga. Comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado las capas de protección.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir el paquete, noto que dentro había algo sumamente familiar, rodeado de pequeñas bolas de papel que mantenían fija la posición del objeto en su lugar.

Algo trigualar se asomaba por encima de las bolas de papel y sobre éste, el ojo de Horus resplandecía dorado iluminado apenas por la lámpara sobre las cabeza de ambos chicos. Yugi alzó el objeto con prisa. No podían creer lo que veian sus ojos. Tea y el chico dejaron escapar el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo hasta ese momento; sorprendidos y algo atemorizados.

El rompecabezas del milenio yacía de nuevo en sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

 **Hola chicos Y chicas!**

 **Hoy el capítulo 3! Espero sea de su agrado**

 **Saludos!**

Incertidumbre

La sorpresa le había quitado el aliento a Yugi Muto y Tea Gardner. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, congelado en el preciso instante en que el chico alzó, imperioso, el rompecabezas del milenio.

Allí estaba, luciendo igual que antes, una reliquia antigua, brillante y místicamente poderosa. Él hogar de un Rey al que ellos conocían perfectamente.

—Atem — murmuraron ambos al unisono.

Los labios de Yugi temblaron. Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Atem estaba de regreso? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Que había sucedido? ¿Quien le enviaría de regreso el artículo del milenio? ¿Seguiria entre ellos el faraón?

Un pequeño sollozo lo sacó momentáneamente de su estupor.

Tea, que miraba fijamente el objeto milenario, parecía que colapsaria de un momento a otro.

Vio las mismas emociones que el sentía reflejadas en sus azules ojos; asombro, confusión, felicidad, inquietud y miedo.

Pudo notar como brotaban lágrimas de los ojos zafiros de la chica, y el leve pero perceptible movimiento de su cabeza al negar lo que veian sus ojos.

—Y-Yugi —dijo Tea con la voz entrecortada— dime... Dime qué no son imaginaciones mías.

Yugi no contestó. No podia. Su lengua se había quedado apresada dentro de su boca, su garganta cerrada ante la complejidad de lo que sentía. Observó de nuevo el artículo del milenio, sujetandolo con más fuerza. Él también necesitaba saber que era real, que lo que veía no era a una ilusión a causa de un deseo reprimido, el deseo de ver de nuevo al Faraón.

Clavó su mirada en las pequeñas gotas de agua que humedecian el ojo de Horus y se filtraban entre las uniones de las piezas del rompecabezas. Confundido, se llevó una mano al rostro notando que él también estaba llorando al mismísimo tiempo que percibió un haz de luz desprenderse del artículo.

Abrió la boca para comentarle a Tea, pero el haz de luz se intensificó, expandiéndose a lo largo de toda la estancia, extramadamente brillante y caliente, tanto que dolía.

Yugi se sintió soltar el rompecabezas cuando el calor se hizo insoportable y la luz cegó a ambos chicos. Jadearon asustados. Era como mirar directamente al sol, un sol naciente en medio de su sala, calentando su piel e hiriendo sus ojos.

Se cubrieron el rostro alejándose del rompecabezas. No entendían del todo que sucedía, en un segundo todo era demasiado rutilante y al siguiente la luz incandescente parpadeo y empezó a disminuir.

Yugi pudo distinguir a través de sus dedos una figura que empezaba a formarse dentro de los últimos vestigios del resplandor dorado.

Lo primero que observó el tricolor, fue al rompecabezas levitar en la misma posición donde momentos antes lo había estado sosteniendo.

Detrás del articulo, una alta figura indudablemente humana y esbelta parecía absorber la luz en su interior, tomando forma en cada segundo que transcurria.

Pequeñas chispas de luz bordeaban su cabello en punta, sus hombros anchos y sus manos que, al mirar con atención, Yugi se percató sujetaban firmemente el rompecabezas cerca de su pecho.

La impresion de lo que veia lo había dejado anonadado. El último haz resplandeciente se consumió por completo dejando a la vista lo que tenía frente a si.

No lo podía creer. No podía creer lo que veian sus ojos. El mundo pareció inclinarse un poco cuando un par de ojos violetas como los suyos clavaron la mirada en él.

Cayó de rodillas, conmocionado. Era demasiado. Creyó escuchar la voz de alguien que le llamaba, pero el ruido fue tragado por su asombro e incredulidad.

Allí, centelleando sutilmente como la luz de una estrella, estaba Atem, el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio.

Su audición regresó, como alguien que enciende una radio de repente. Tea suplicaba, su voz preocupada y estridente.

—Y-Yugi, reacciona por favor — pidió la chica sacudiendolo desesperadamente—¿ Qué sucede? Yugi, ¿dime qué pasa?

— _¿Es que no podía verlo? —_ se preguntó el joven

Estaba allí de pie, mirándolos ambos con el desconcierto y la incredulidad tiñendole las facciones. No podía apartar sus ojos, temía que si lo hacía, el faraón desapareciera entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.

—Es Atem—articulo el jóven como pudo, apenas pudo escucharse a si mismo a través del ruido encordesedor de los latidos de su corazón— Ha vuelto.

Tea lo miró un segundo. Arrodillada junto a él podía notar el temblor casi imperceptible de los labios de su amigo mientras observaba fijamente algo que ella no podía ver y pronunciaba esas palabras que se repitieron como un cántico en su cabeza.

 _Ha vuelto._

 _Ha vuelto._

 _Atem, ha vuelto._

Contempló como flotaba el rompecabezas del milenio varios palmos sobre el piso y se preguntó si era a Atem a quien Yugi veía sostener el rompecabezas del milenio.

Su corazon acelerado seguía el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

Un latido. Ha vuelto.

Dos latidos. Ha vuelto.

Tres latidos. Él ha vuelto.

¿ Cómo era posible?

El faraón, algo confundido, miraba con turbación la escena frente a él. Al principio creyó que había tenido una visión de algún recuerdo de sus amigos, era común para él disfrutar de ellos en el impasible y tranquilo lugar en el que residía, con los espíritus de sus antiguos aliados y compañeros, al fin reunidos más allá de este mundo.

Pero ésto no se asemejaba a un recuerdo, no sentía que estuviera frecuentado sus memorias, era demasiado nítido, demasiado claro, se sentía demasiado real.

La visión de sus dos mejores amigos, le sobrevino como un ola gigantesca sobre su cabeza.

—Yugi —dijo al fin el Faraón— ¿ Qué es lo que han hecho?

El aludido palideció. Su voz era fuerte, directa, decidida, carente de la suavidad de su propia voz. Era tal cual Yugi la recordaba. Firme, la voz de un Rey. De uno muy antiguo y poderoso. La voz de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, sintio algo abrirse en su corazón, la incredulidad surgiendo de cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Que habíamos hecho? ¿Acaso no sabia él que sucedía? ¿ Creía que ellos lo habían traído de su descanso eterno para residir de nuevo en este mundo? Peor ¿No se alegraba de verlos nuevamente?

Se puso de píe. Tea, lo siguió. Sentia la presión de las manos de la chica en su brazo derecho. Sabía que no escuchaba al faraón, sólo él podía hacerlo.

—F-Faraon — murmuró al fin, su voz quebrandose. La chica a su lado volteó la mirada hacia él, atónita — Faraón, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

—Entonces, no puedes explicarme que estoy haciendo aquí en medio tu casa?

—N-No, no Atem —tartamudeo el chico— mi abuelito recibió ese paquete está mañana, el rompecabezas estaba allí.

El tricolor más joven señaló con un dedo la caja que estaba en la mesa a un lado del faraón.

Él rey observó la caja con atención, luego los miró. Yugi siempre había sido sincero, y las expresiones idénticas de él y Tea denotaban lo inesperado de la situación. Si ellos no lo habían traído de vuelta, entonces ¿quien?

Bajó su vista al rompecabezas, no había advertido que usaba su poder para mantener el objeto flotando entre sus manos.

Su alma pertenecía al rompecabezas. Una vez más.

Apretó los labios. ¿Que había hecho para tener que regresar aquí? ¿Que lo esperaba ahora? No podia ser bueno. Nada de esto podía ser bueno.

—¿Sabes quien lo han enviado?— inquirió nuevamente el tricolor mayor.

—No, no había datos en el paquete — respondió Yugi.

—Entonces ¿como...

—Yugi —llamo Tea. Los dos alzaron la cabeza al oír a la chica hablar. Se había acercado a la caja donde habían sacado el rompecabezas, sin que estos se dieran cuenta — Aquí hay algo, creo que es una fotografía.

Tea parecia haber salido de su estupor. Siempre era ella quien reaccionaba primero ante cualquier situación.

Tenía entre sus dedos un pequeño cuadro de papel, no mas grande que una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Lo sostuvo en alto para que Yugi y Atem, siendo este último invisible a los ojos de la chica, pudieran ver la fotografía.

Al principio se podía observar la sencilla foto de un desierto árido y soleado, de vegetación inerte, una imagen desolada, como si el color y la vida de ese sitio hubiese sido absorbido de repente. Era el sitio donde tuvo lugar la batalla final, el dia en que Atem había regresado a su tiempo, sólo que lucia diferente, no tan familiar a simple vista, hacia falta algo. No tardaron en descubrir que era. Una gran mancha negra como la tinta, similar a un agujero enorme ocupaba el centro de donde una vez se había desarrollado la batalla ceremonial. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

—Hay una nota detrás —dijo la ojiazul — está firmada.

Tea le dió la vuelta a la fotografía.

Una elegante letra cursiva adornaba el píe de la misma.

 _Sólo conozco un lugar donde el rompecabezas del milenio y el faraón pueden estar a salvo..._

 _-Ishizu Ishtar_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Que tal?**

 **Les traigo otro capítulo.**

 **Estoy corrigiendo los anteriores capítulos (algunos errores de redacción) y actualizando cada vez que puedo, espero les gusten!**

 **Les comento también que esta historia no será un AtemxAnzu(Tea). Creo que la haré diferente, algo menos común. Que tal?**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Hikari: Eres mi PRIMER review! Me súper emocioné. No cabía en mi dicha. Me alegro tanto que te gustara. Espero esté Capítulo también! Muchos saludos!**

Capítulo IV La salida del infierno.

 _"...Y las nubes perecieron; la Oscuridad no necesitaba_

 _De su ayuda –Ella era el universo."_ Lord Byron.

—Toma el rompecabezas— Ordenó el Faraón a Yugi.

El tricolor mas joven, aún conmocionado, alternaba la mirada entre Atem que lucía más serio y preocupado que antes, la fotografía con el mensaje que Ishizu había dejado en ella, el reluciente rompecabezas, y su amiga Tea, quien había optado por tomar asiento y cavilar en silencio todo lo que hasta ahora sabían. el rompecabezas— Ordenó el Faraón a Yugi.

Se acercó al tricolor mayor con deliberada lentitud. El Faraón lo siguió con la mirada, la cual se había suavizado un poco cuando supo que los chicos no habían tomado partido en su misterioso y sorpresivo regreso a este mundo.

Yugi tomó el rompecabezas del milenio de las manos del faraón, sientiendo nuevamente su peso entre las suyas. Le echó una mirada al antiguo Rey.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó el joven, indicándole al faraón lo que pretendía.

Él asintió. Yugi enganchó el rompecabezas a la cadena plateada que solía usar para sostenerlo, la cual permaneció con él desde el momento en que tuvo que dejarlo ir, como un recordatorio constante de que Atem había existido, que todo por lo que pasaron era real. Ahora el artículo volvía a estar donde una vez reposó antes de la batalla ceremonial; colgando del cuello del pequeño tricolor.

Tea observó con atención cuando Yugi alzo sus manos y sujetó a su cuello el artículo del milenio. No podia ver al Faraón, por supuesto, pero podia oír a Yugi hablarle a Atem, las pausas que el joven hacía esperando una respuesta y sus ojos fijos en donde, ella pensaba, estaba el rostro del Rey. Todo le hacia recordar otro tiempo, cuando su amigo se sumergia en sus pensamientos para conversar con él. Ella siempre lo había notado.

Un golpe en la puerta retumbó en la estancia, haciendo que Tea saltara repentinamente sobre sus pies y los dos chicos dieran un respingo.

— Dense prisa, Tea, Yugi — escucharon decir a Joey, su voz amortiguada por la puerta.

Tea miró a Yugi y no le sorprendió ver en sus ojos lo mismo que reflejaban los suyos; ambos se habían olvidado por completo de los chicos. ¿Que iban a decirles?

—¿Que crees que estén haciendo allí dentro? — pregunto socarronamente Tristán.

Tea decidió abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Joey y Tristán entraron como si le huyeran a un fantasma, aplastando por poco a la castaña. Ambos sostenían dos pares de cajas de pizzas apiladas sobre sus brazos.

—¡Eh! Tea, ¿Por que han tardado tanto en abrir?— inquirió el rubio— Odio la pizza fría, hemos corrido hasta aquí ¿Saben?

Depositaron las cajas sobre la mesa más cercana. Tristán abrió una y empezó a tirar de las rebanadas de pizza cubiertas de queso.

—Chicos, no es momento para juegos.

Joey, no tan ajeno a la inamovilidad de sus dos amigos, fue el primero en darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que Tea hablaba.

Escaneó a su amiga primero, la cual lucia peligrosamente histérica, haciendo que se sintiera repentinamente alerta y en movimiento. Cuando ella desvío la mirada hacia Yugi, él hizo lo mismo. Tardó varios segundos en entender lo que veía. El chico estaba más blanco que la cal. Su primera reacción habría sido preguntarle que le pasaba, de no ser por la imagen del tricolor sujetando el rompecabezas del milenio, saltando en su visión como un letrero de neon en medio de la oscuridad, entonces él palideció tambien.

—¡Por los calzones de mi abuela!— gritó el rubio. Estuvo a punto de caerse sobre Tristán a causa de la sorpresa.

—¡Oye amigo!—se quejó Tristán — Pero que... ¿q-qué es eso? ¿Ese es el rompecabezas del milenio?

Dos expresiones de idéntica sorpresa llenaron sus rostros.

Tea fue la primera en hablar, no tardó mucho en explicarles que Ishizu había enviado de vuelta el rompecabezas, les mostró bajo que circunstancias tuvo que hacerlo al enseñarles la fotografía y la nota al pie de la misma.

— ¡Vaya! Que lío. — dijo Joey al fin, sus ojos alternaban de las caras de todos sus amigos al rompecabezas— ¿Quiere decir que el Faraón está allí?

—Si Joey, está aquí. Puede escucharte y verte— respondió el tricolor.

—¡Vaya! Hola faraón — saludó Joey mirando varios puntos de la sala— Donde quiera que estés.

Atem y Tea rodaron los ojos.

Yugi río.

— Increible. Esto es totalmente increíble —repetía Tristán cada tanto.

—Quiza sea mejor que nos sentemos — sugirió Tea.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento. Sólo Atem aún de pie, observaba a sus amigos con detenimiento, especialmente a Yugi a quien sentia inspeccionar sus pensamientos y recuerdos como antes. Una sensación un tanto invasiva, dado el tiempo que tenía sin experimentarla.

La mente y el corazón del chico eran un torbellino de emociones; la más brillante era la felicidad que sentía al tenerlo de vuelta, sin embargo, ésta se teñia con el oscuro remordimiento y la más negra de las culpabilidades, mientras pensaba que era egoísta al querer que él permaneciera en contra de su voluntad. Había olvidado cuán puros eran sus sentimientos, cuan profundos, tan fáciles de leer en su rostro, cuán valiente y dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos aunque sin importar de que se tratara y sin anteponer lo que él queria. Se sintió abrumado de repente.

— _Lo siento_ — pensó Yugi al notar lo que pensaba su alter ego— _realmente lo siento, yo no quería..._

— _No, no lo sientas, yo también los he echado de menos._

Yugi sabía que el faraón era sincero, podía leerlo en su mente. No pudo evitar suspirar, le dedicó una mirada agradecida a su amigo, se sintió más ligero al saber que Atem no le culpaba de nada, ni si quiera de su felicidad, ni la de ninguno de sus amigos.

Atem señaló a Tea con un ademán de la cabeza. Yugi parpadeo desconcertado.

—Yugi —llamo la chica. Al tricolor le pareció que ya había solicitado su atención antes —¿Crees que Atem y tu puedan explicarnos que está sucediendo?

El chico se dió cuenta que sus tres amigos estaban un poco hastiados. Se río apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento , chicos — se disculpó — Es un poco difícil concentrarme.

— _Despues de un tiempo empiezas a olvidar como se sienten ciertas cosas_ — razonó para si mismo.

Tomó aire y continuó.

— Atem no sabe más de lo que nosotros sabemos. Su memoria de éste mundo inicia en el momento en que tomé el rompecabezas de la caja y regresó la conexión entre nosotros.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no sabe quien lo... — Tea calló pareció dudar sobre lo que iba a decir.

— _Dile que no, no se quien me encerró aquí_ — murmuró el faraón a Yugi, mientras escrutaba a la ojiazul. Había algo de pesadumbre en su voz con un toque de amargura.

Un escalofríos recorrió al chico. El estaba al tanto de que vivir en el rompecabezas se asemejaba mucho a estar en una prisión .

—No, no sabe quien ha sellado su alma de nuevo en el rompecabezas.

Su voz sonó pequeña. Muy debil. Joey, Tristán y Tea percibieron la incomodidad y preocupación del pequeño.

—Es cierto, quizá él este allí otra vez, pero algo podremos hacer para devolverlo a donde pertenece ¿no?

Joey parecía querer anadir algo de entusiasmo a sus amigos.

—Estoy un poco dudosa, chicos — Tea inició — si nosotros tenemos el rompecabezas, ¿En donde estarán los otros artículos milenarios? Y ¿por qué Ishizu no los ha enviado hasta aquí?

—Es probable que no los tenga con ella, Tea — contestó Tristan

— Quizá los han robado — agregó Joey — Tal vés quienes hicieron el agujero.

— No se ustedes chicos — advirtió Tristán —pero todo esto me asusta mucho, ese lugar luce como si la luz del sol hubiese sido tragada por ese hoyo, que a mi parecer podría ser la mismísima entrada al infierno.

—O la salida de él — dijeron Yugi y Atem al mismo tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Que tal chicos y chicas?**

 **Que tal les ha parecido el fanfic?**

 **Por favor! Díganme**

 **Les** **deseo feliz fin de semana**!

Capítulo V –Un destello rojo

 _"Murmullo que en el alma_

 _Se eleva y va creciendo_

 _Como volcán que sordo_

 _Anuncia que va a arder."_

– Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

— Deberíamos llamar a Ishizu, ella podría explicarnos.

Joey sugirió luego de decidir qué _pensaba_ mejor con el estómago lleno.

Repartió rebanadas de pizzas a sus amigos mientras discutia el mejor plan de acción.

Tristán cambiaba los canales en el televisor después de comentar qué un hoyo en la tierra de tamaño descomunal no podía haber pasado desapercibido por la prensa.

Los reportajes iban desde un temblor que había sacudido a Egipto en las tempranas horas de la madrugada a inicios del fin de semana, y había generado durante el presente día múltiples replicas que mantenían a los ciudadanos despiertos y aterrorizados, hasta el enorme agujero que había aparecido de repente y sin causa aparente en el epicentro del movimiento telúrico.

La imagen que circulaba en los noticieros era más amplia en comparación a la que Ishizu había enviado. Nada había quedado en pie en los kilómetros cercanos a la tumba donde se realizó la última batalla, como si una bomba hubiese explotado bajo tierra y la onda expansiva destruyera cuanto estaba sobre ésta.

Tea tomo la palabra de Joey y marcó innumerables veces al teléfono que Ishizu les proporcionó para comunicarse con ella la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo, llamada tras llamada caía directamente al buzón de voz.

—No puedo comunicarme — avisó Tea a los chicos— quizá tiene el teléfono apagado o no hay señal.

Los ánimos parecían decaer más y más.

Sabían que Ishizu estaba con vida, pues les había hecho llegar el rompecabezas, pero aún así, las noticias los abrumaba.

Yugi lanzaba miradas preocupadas al Faraón, estaba muy callado, apoyándose sobre la pared, analizando la teoría de que _algo_ hubiese salido de aquel hoyo, algo que debía ser oscuro y peligroso, algo de lo que él no tenía idea. Nada bueno deja tanta destrucción detrás.

—Bueno chicos, a simple vista no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿Cierto? — concluyó el castaño.

—Eso no ayuda mucho Tristán — reclamó el rubio apretando los puños — algo tenemos que hacer...

— No sabes que sucedió — le interrumpió Tristán. Joey hizo una mueca. — no sabemos por qué él faraón está aquí, tampoco donde están los demas articulos milenarios, no tenemos idea de quién hizo esto —dijo señalando la imagen en el televisor de la vista del hoyo tomada por un helicóptero—parece que no sabemos muchas cosas como para tener idea de que podemos hacer.

— Si hay algo que podemos hacer —contradijo el rubio. Tristán puso los ojos en blanco, pero calló. — Sabemos donde está Ishizu ¿no? — los cuatro amigos miraron a Joey. Él sonrió — vamos a Egipto.

—P-Pero ¿Te has vuelto loco? — chilló el castaño, tomo la cabeza del rubio y la giró hacia el televisor — ¿No estas viendo las noticias? ¡Zopenco!

Joey se sacudió las manos de Tristán.

— No hablo de ir directamente alli, bruto — se quejó el rubio — podemos simplemente tomar un vuelo, quedarnos cerca y tratar de encontrar a Ishizu.

— ¡Oh no! No, no, no — Tea se lamentó — ¿como diantres se me pudo haber olvidado?

Yugi salto sobre sus pies primero que el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Que va mal Tea?

La chica buscaba frenetica su mochila.

— Tengo que irme chicos o ella va a... —se interrumpió mientras la recorría un escalofríos — tengo que correr.

— ¡No puedes irte así, Tea! — Exclamó Joey algo alterado. La chica se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta, confusa. Sus amigos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos por la consternación — esto es importante, tenemos que planificar un viaje.

— Joey ... Chicos, no. — negó con la cabeza, sus orbes azules muy serios — ¿recuerdan la nota de Ishizu? — cuatro pares de ojos ahora dubitativos la miraban - _"Solo conozco un lugar donde el rompecabezas del milenio y el faraón pueden estar a salvó"_ — citó a media voz — Creo que no deberíamos llevar de regreso al Faraón a Egipto. Por algo lo envió aquí de vuelta ¿No es obvio? — inquirió observandolos — Debemos protegerlo a él y eso significa mantenerlo donde está seguro. Con nosotros.

Yugi, Joey y Tristán suspiraron. Atem sólo escrutó a la castaña por un momento. Luego miró a Yugi.

—No debemos ir a Egipto — murmuró el Faraón — En eso tiene razón Tea, pero lo que sea que haya salido de allí, si yo soy su objetivo, encontrará su camino hacia mi y también hacia ustedes.

Yugi lo miro. La preocupación en aumento.

—¿Debo decirle eso a los chicos? —penso el tricolor hacia el Faraón.

Atem negó cerrado los ojos.

—No los preocupemos hasta no saber que está pasando.

El joven miro de vuelta a sus amigos, que se habían quedado mudos esperando la respuesta del faraón

—Nada de viajar a Egipto — musitó.

Tea acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro. Le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo antes de volverse y salir corriendo por la puerta. Sentia que había más que sólo la negativa de un viaje, pero no tenía tiempo para insistir. Peor que un nuevo enemigo acechando al Faraón y por extensión a ellos, había alguien esperándola, no se quería imaginar que pasaría sino llegaba a recibirla.

— _Seguramente pondría precio sobre su cabeza_ —se río la castaña para sus adentros.

Los cuatro chicos vieron a Tea salir, como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

— Alguien sabe a quién se refería Tea cuando dijo "...o ella va a..." —pregunto el castaño imitando la voz de la chica.

— Su madre ¿ Quizá ? — parpadeó el rubio, algo extrañado.

— No se, lucía espantada — apostilló Tristán.

— Seguro nos dirá luego — aseguró el tricolor más joven.

Ambos chicos suspiraron.

—Pues, supongo que deberíamos volver a casa — musitó el rubio — mañana será otro día.

Atem contempló a sus amigos despedirse de Yugi. Sentia que estaba poniéndolos en peligro, que el mañana podía traer más que sólo un nuevo día.

—¡Hasta luego faraón! — se despidió Joey alzando la voz.

— ¡Callate! — Lo golpeó Tristán — toda la cuadra va a oírte.

—¡Auch! ¡Tristán! — se quejó acariciandose la cabeza y haciendo muecas por el dolor.

El castaño arrastro a su amigo hasta la salida, mascullado que era probable que el faraón tuviera que asistir a un otorrino por culpa de ese zopenco.

Atem observó a Yugi.

— No te sientas culpable — le reprochó al joven — me alegro de estar aquí, de cierto modo verlos y saber que están bien me hace feliz.

Yugi lo miró pensativo.

— ¿Realmente es así? — preguntó el chico, evaluando a su amigo — no pareces muy alegre, por un momento pensaste que nosotros...

Yugi sacudió su cabeza.

— Que me habían traído de vuelta — terminó la frase del joven. Suspiró. — Lo siento Yugi, yo... Yo no quería dar a entender que lo habían hecho, simplemente anhelaba tanto el descanso ...

—Que pensaste que nosotros éramos tan egoistas para interrumpirlo.

Yugi le dió la espalda, no quería que viera el dolor que le causaba.

— Lo siento —se disculpo de nuevo el Rey.

Yugi podía sentir el arrepentimiento del faraón, por lo que encaró de nuevo a Atem. Suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—De verdad, me alegro de verte — el chico dijo, su voz honesta — no esperaba hacerlo en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado te prometo que resolverémos esto juntos.

Atem asintió. Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Es hora de que me digas todo lo que sabes — pidió el chico. Atem alzo una ceja — se que estás tratando de controlar tus pensamientos.

El faraón se alborotó el cabello. Había dejado de sonreír, una expresión triste llenó su rostro.

—Habia olvidado que se siente compartir mi mente — musitó para si mismo, pero el joven pudo oírlo — no recuerdo mucho Yugi, creo que algunas cosas sobre que pasa después de la muerte deben permanecer en secreto —Atem miro a su descendiente esperando que le entendiera — sólo recuerdo la paz, la tranquilidad ... Aunque también algunos sueños muy confusos.

— ¿Sueños? — indagó el tricolor menor pensando en sus propio sueño. La voz de Atem pidiendo ayuda, sus amigos, la oscuridad y el miedo.

— Si, algo parecido — asintio el rey leyendo la mente de su amigo y pensó en sus propios sueños — creí que eran parte del lugar donde descansaba, pero creo que los tuve en el momento en que deje de estar del otro lado.

Atem aprovechó la conexión de sus mentes permitiéndole a Yugi ver lo que recordaba; era un sueño donde él recorría largos e interminables pasillos de piedra, alumbrado por chorros de luz tan blanca que desteñia el color de las parades y dificultaba su visión, todo se distorsiona de tal forma que le causaba un poco de desesperación, tratando de aferrarse a algo definido para entender hacia donde iba. Su mente giraba sobre el sueño, mientras seguía caminando, caminando y caminando sin detenerse. Escuchaba murmullos que salían de las paredes, voces lejanas que no lograba entender. Luego un sollozo, una risa funesta y un grito de terror. La piel se le puso de gallina y el miedo apareció. Cuando notó un destello rojizo como hilos incandescente flotando al final del pasillo, fue que comenzó a correr. Su cuerpo y su alma le decían que tenía que alcanzarlo, que tenía que llegar hasta la llama parpadeante que se alejaba deprisa, sino sería demasiado tarde. Pero ¿que era? ¿Que era eso que se movía como abanderado en el viento y lucía cómo el fuego?

Yugi parpadeo confundido. El color de las llamas llenando su visión, ¿o era la de Atem? Se desprendió poco a poco de su sueño y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo.

Atem soltó una risita compungida.

— Extraño ¿No?

Yugi fijo sus ojos violeta en el Faraón.

—De lo mas raro.

Yugi estuvo largo rato vacilando sobre lo que le había mostrado Atem. La sensación de pérdida se había calado en sus huesos, la necesidad de correr y alcanzar algo que no sabía que era, lo hacía asustarse de la intensidad de los sueños del faraón, más que eso, se preguntaba sino sería un recuerdo. Algo real.

Atem estudiaba decididamente el techo, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza reclinada hacia atras, luciendo ahora la misma ropa del colegio que él, se veía menos intimidante, menos como un rey y más como lo recordaba.

Quería preguntarle sobre tantas cosas, habían estado en sus memorias tiempo atrás, pero ahora que él había recuperado todas sus recuerdos y el rompecabezas era menos un laberinto de puertas con trampas mortales detrás, sentia curiosidad de escuchar las anectodas de un Rey antiguo, y de saber si había algo en sus recuerdos que le dijera si olvidaron hacer algo el día de la batalla ceremonial, o algún asunto pendiente de esos que traían de vuelta a los muertos del más allá.

Vio a Atem poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si tuviera algún asunto pendiente — mascullo con una nota de fingida contrariedad — estoy seguro que ser un fantasma me otorgaría más libertad, ya sabes, para espantar a la gente.

Yugi río.

Iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de una perilla girando lo hizo callar enseguida.

Su abuelo entró deprisa, sosteniendo cargadas bolsas en un brazo, y en el otro el periódico de esa mañana. Murmuraba tan rápido que resultaba ininteligible.

Yugi sólo captó las palabras: increíble y espantoso, cuando se apresuró a ayudar a su abuelito.

—Yugi, ¡yugi! — llamo su abuelo, su voz un tanto histérica — ¿haz visto las notícias? Un enorme...

El señor Muto enmudeció al mirar a su nieto, sólo le bastó echarle el ojo para saber qué ya lo sabía y que sobre su nieto, colgaba de nuevo el artículo milenario.

—Si, abuelo... Ya lo sabemos.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Les traigo otro capítulo, pero antes:**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-love: awww me alegra tanto que te guste, me hace tanta ilusión. ¿La tensión? Uff! Parece que estos chicos no tendrán paz en esta historia! ¿alguien pisandoles los talones?, si, es lo más seguro. ;) Espero te guste este capítulo también! Saludos y muchas gracias.**

 **Chiyo Asakura: infinitas gracias para ti! Tienes muchísima razón, quería plasmar algo más realista, hay tanto que decir de este anime y de ese final tan triste, que no me quería quedar con las ganas! Me alegra a montones que te haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Un abrazo.**

Capítulo VI —Visita

—El señor Muto parece haber tomado la noticia con más calma — comentó el tricolor mayor.

— Mi abuelo cree que todo es una gran aventura.

Atem soltó una risita cuando Yugi entorno los ojos. Conocía el alma del abuelito de Yugi, era sincera, valiente y bondadosa, era él quien había encontrado el rompecabezas después de todo.

La reacción del Señor Muto había pasado de la perplejidad a la acción en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras Yugi le contaba todo lo que sabía del faraón y le había aseguro que él estaba bien, busco una pequeña libreta telefónica y comenzó a contactar con personas que, suponía Yugi, eran sus viejos amigos y compañeros arqueólogos.

— Es probable que de con Ishizu — Atem se cruzó de brazos, miraba sin mucho interés por la ventana de la habitación de Yugi. — Ella podría saber que está sucediendo, de otra forma no habría sido tan criptica con su mensaje.

Yugi alzo los ojos de su tarea para mirar al Faraón. Lucía cansado, habian pasado unas horas escaneando sus pensamientos, repasando su historia, buscando en su vida antigua algo que les diera una respuesta, hasta que Yugi le pidió que se detuviera porque le causaban un poco de dolor de cabeza. Muchos recuerdos que no eran suyos, inundaban su mente y le dificultaba pensar, haciendo que se perdiera en un pasado muy complicado que no le pertenecía y olvidara su presente.

Decidió no decir nada. No estaba seguro de que podría decirle para animarlo y albergaba serias dudas de que su abuelo pudiera dar muy pronto con ella. La situación en el país de origen del faraón no eran muy buenas, conociendo a la misteriosa mujer, ella estaría encabezando la búsqueda de los otros artículos y desentrañado cualquier indicio de lo que había pasado.

Yugi suspiró y se dió la vuelta. Pudo sentir los ojos violeta de su amigo posados en él.

— Mañana seguiremos intentando— le aseguró cerrando el libro de matemáticas y colapsando sobre su cama.

Sintió al Faraón desvanecerse dentro del rompecabezas, llevándose sus pensamientos e inquietudes con él.

Yugi cerró los ojos agotado. A duras penas durmió esa noche. El sueño del faraón se repetía en su mente como una película, a la que alguien le daba Replay a cada tanto. Escena tras escena era proyectada detrás de sus párpados, seguido de su propio sueño escalofriante.

Abrió sus pesados pardados cuando las primeras luces asomaron por su ventana. Se incorporó con lentitud, sientiendo su cabeza como si fuera a estallar.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Adelante — dijo Yugi, su voz ronca, tenía la garganta seca.

Se preguntó si enfermaria.

—Buenos días, Yugi — saludo el anciano abriendo la puerta.

Su abuelito entro a su habitación, con el cabello despeinado y bolsas bajo sus ojos violetas. Yugi se puso tenso de inmediato.

— Abuelo, ¿Que pasa? — preguntó él — ¿estás bien?

El señor Muto asintió levemente.

— Lo estoy, chico — aseguró a su nieto —solo estuve toda la noche tratando de localizar a algunos amigos.

Yugi frunció el ceño. Su abuelo también había tenido una noche complicada.

—¿ Hay alguna novedad? — quiso saber.

—No, aún no reestablecen los servicios por completo — negó el anciano, el cansancio filtrados en su voz — Será mejor esperar hasta entonces — hizo una pausa y suspiró —¿ Como se encuentran ambos?

Yugi se removió nervioso mirando su rompecabezas. El Faraón no había hecho acto de presencia todavía, pero podia sentirlo vagando dentro de éste, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

— Supongo que bien — contestó eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, no quería preocupar mucho más a su abuelo — sólo es complicado... Abuelito ¿Que crees que pudo haber ocasionado esto?

El anciano observó con detenimiento a Yugi.

—No lo sé, chico — musitó apretandose el puente de la nariz — tengo el presentimiento de que nada bueno — por un instante, una sombra cruzó por sus ojos y luego desapareció— en fin, se te hará tarde para ir a clases, será mejor que te des prisa.

Y salió de la habitación.

Yugi estuvo esperando a Tea por un largo rato, la chica no había aparecido como de costumbre para irse juntos a clases. Le extrañó un poco, por lo que telefoneó a la chica un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta.

El Faraón sentía la ansiedad de su amigo ir en aumento. Temía que algo pudiera sucederle a sus amigos a causa suya. Su regreso suponía un peligro para ellos también.

— Quizá se le hizo tarde y decidió ir directamente a la escuela — sugirió Atem no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Yugi frunció el ceño ante su duda y la del faraón. Sujetó con fuerza su mochila y empezó a andar. Esperaba que tuviera razón, y ella estuviera bien, estaba cansado de imaginarse lo peor.

—El Señor Muto nos honra con su presencia — dijo el profesor con una sonrisa cínica formándose en sus labios — ¿Que lo trae tan tarde por aquí?

El chico llegó retardado a clases. Ignoró al profesor, un tipo alto, de ojos castaños y mirada severa, y le echó un vistazo al lugar que ocupaba Tea en el salón. Su asiento estaba vacio.

—Cuando quiera puede dignarse a contestarme — advirtió el profesor entrecerrado los ojos con irá contenida — sino quiere que lo expulse.

—Lo siento profesor, ha sido mi culpa —dijo el chico con voz monótona, sus pensamientos en otra parte. Vio la expresión del profesor endurecerse más.

— En mi clase, la puntualidad es un requisito obligatorio Señor Muto — amenazó sonriendo levemente —no se equivoque al pensar que ésto no acarreará ninguna sanción.

Yugi asintió. No sabía que tipo de sanción iba a ponerle al joven, pero tampoco le importaba. Se acomodó en su asiento con la mirada fija en el puesto vacío de su compañera.

Joey y Tristán le lanzaban miradas interrogadoras al ver que el tricolor llegaba sin la castaña como acostumbraba.

— ¿Donde está Tea? — le pregunto Joey en un murmullo, inclinándose desde su asiento hacia el chico. Éste se encogió de hombros. —¿ Le habrá pasado algo?

—Señor Wheeler — llamó el profesor. Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio— ¿Que le parece si comparte su pequeño interludio con el resto de la clase?

Joey se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Yugi palideció. Toda la clase los miraba ahora.

—N-No es nada, profesor — mintió el maldiciendo que le temblara la voz— N-Ncesitaba una... Una goma de borrar.

— Aquí tienes vie... ¡Compañero! — salió Tristán al rescate y le entregó el suyo.

Joey le dedicó una sutil mirada de agredecimiento a su castaño amigo.

El profesor los miró con ceño a los tres.

—Sus ojos en la pizarra — dijo al fin. Y continuó con la clase.

Los tres chicos se relajaron notoriamente. Sin embargo, se miraron por un largo momento y luego al asiento de su amiga. El tiempo transcurria lento y Tea no llegó a clases. Ni siquiera después del receso.

— Ella nunca faltaría a clases — le dijo Yugi al Faraón.

Este último observaba como Joey desahogaba su frustración pateando con furia un lata.

— Como nos haces esto ¡TEA! — gruñia por lo bajo y aventó la lata lejos de allí. — Cuando la vea... Ya vera.

El rubio se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Yugi. El Faraón parpadeó y dirigió su mirada sería al joven.

— Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar — le aseguró y desapareció.

Yugi se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

— ¿A donde dijo que iba Tristán? — llegó el rubio diciendo — se ha tardado horrores.

Una cabeza castaña apareció en la visión del tricolor. El chico se acercaba corriendo. Yugi hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarlo.

— Allí viene.

—Traigo noticias — los alcanzó el castaño, se detuvo para recuperar aliento.

— Pues sueltalas viejo — apuró Joey sujetando con fuerza a Tristán del brazo.

— ¡Cálmate viejo! — lo empujo el castaño, tomo aire y miro a ambos chicos — Tea tenía un permiso para faltar hoy.

— ¿¡QUE!? — vociferó el rubio abriendo mucho los ojos — ¿ Por qué no dijo nada? Esa cabeza hueca de Tea, ¿ ¡no podía enviar un mensaje!?, ¿¡Una señal de humo!? ¿Algo?

Yugi sintió el peso de toda la preocupación disminuir. Incluso sintió desaparecer una energía negativa que no había notado antes, surgiendo del rompecabezas. Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo.

— _Ah, estabas preocupado también ¿no?_ — pensó hacia el artículo milenario.

El Faraón lo ignoró. Yugi puso los ojos en blanco. A veces el Rey se comportaba de lo más extraño.

— Habrá que preguntárselo a ella — dijo tristan chasqueó la lengua — Propongo que la vayamos a su casa.

—Eso me parece justo — gruñó Joey con una macabra expresión formandose en su rostro — no debería hacernos esto, no después de todo lo que está pasando...

El rubio y el castaño asintieron y luego miraron a Yugi.

Este levantó las manos tratando de calmarlos.

—No es para tanto chicos...

—¿Como dices? — gruñeron ambos, sus ojos flamenado de ira.

— Ahm, eh ... Ire con ustedes, claro — se apresuró a decir, temiendo que sus amigos hicieran combustión espontánea.

Después de clases, los tres chicos caminaban deprisa a la casa de Tea. Dos de ellos mucho más motivados, daban largas sancadas dejando al tricolor atrás.

El chico se esforzaba en seguirles el paso, pero tuvo que correr detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos.

Llegaron pronto a la casa de la chica. Joey apretaba el timbre con desesperación, una, dos y tres veces.

La cara de Yugi más pálida.

— Chicos...

Tea abrió la puerta.

— oh, ¡Hola chicos! — saludo la castaña un poco sorprendida de ver a los tres allí. Ella miró su reloj — ¿Que hacen aquí?

—¿COMO NOS HACES ESTO TEA GARDNER ?

Yugi se cubrió los oídos. Sabía que su amigo rubio estallaria en cuanto la viera. La chica palideció.

—¿QUE QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ? — repitió incrédulo el castaño — ¿QUE TE PARECE QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?

Tea enrollo un mechón de su cabello en una mano, la ojiazul lucía confundida y a la vez culpable.

—No sabíamos nada de ti Tea — gruñó Joey — sabes lo que nos has hecho ¿ah?

—Lo siento chicos...yo

—¿LO SIENTES? — la interrumpieron Joey y Tristán — ¿¡Que significa eso¡?

La chica se mordió el labio.

— Chicos, ya es suficiente — pidió el tricolor. Lo dos le dedicaron una mirada de odio perverso. Hizo una mueca — Dejen a Tea explicar todo

La castaña sonrió a su amigo.

—Sera mejor que entren — se apartó de la puerta para dejarles pasar, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa — así pueden verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los tres chicos pestañearon, pero decidieron entrar.

Los jovenes dejaron que Tea los guiara dentro de su casa, la estancia estaba muy bien iluminada por grandes y amplias ventanas con vista a la calle por la que ellos habían llegado. Las paredes, desde el largo pasillo que conectaba la sala con las habitaciones, eran de color azul cielo ribeteadas de blanco, y estaban adornadas con cuadros y fotografías de su familia y ella. En la mesa del comedor estaba dispuesta una vajilla de porcelana en tonos turquesa y a mitad de la sala, rodeada por dos amplios sillones de un tono melocotón, habia una mesita de reluciente cristal y sobre ésta dos tazas blancas humeantes que desprendian un sutil olor a chocolate caliente recien preparado.

Los chicos alzaron las cejas. Yugi le iba a preguntar a la castaña si habían llegado en mal momento, pues parecía que la chica tenía visitas, pero decidió callar cuando unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo frente a ellos.

— Estaba probandome el uniforme — una voz indiscutiblemente femenina y melodiosa como el canto de una sirena acompañaba los suaves pasos sobre el linóleo — pero he escuchado unos berridos horribles, esa criatura debe estar sufriendo ¿Crees que haya que llamar a la policía? O quizá un Veterinario...

Los chicos parpadearon. Las últimas luces que entraba por la ventana iluminaron a la alta chica que se detuvo frente a ellos. Tenía la piel de un tono marfil y un par de inusuales ojos verde uva, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los chicos, fue el aura de destellos rojizos que se formó detrás de ella cuando el sol tocó su largo cabello ardientemente rojo como el fuego.

La chica los miró perpleja, moviendo la cabeza de ellos hacia Tea, haciendo que su cabello danzara como llamas suspendidas en el viento.

—Les presento a Nahia — dijo la ojiazul — mi prima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de Nuevo Señoritas y Señoritos.**

 **¿Que tal este bello y espledoroso lunes?**

 **Interesante? Aburrido?**

 **Les traigo nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lo escribí hoy, corriendo**

 **Que** **lo disfruten!**

 **Reviews** :

 **Chiyo Asakura: ya pontro vendrá lo bueno! Ya veras! Poco a poco; esto de entrelazar ideas, eventos, pensamientos, emociones y tiempos es todo un reto. Todo comienza con esta chica, es alguien que conocen, al menos uno de ellos.**

 **Concuerdo absoluta e irrevocablemente contigo, Yugioh es la serie más completa que he visto.**

 **Gracias infinitas a ti por leerme.**

 **Por cierto, justo me di cuenta que escribes! ¿Cual de tus fanfic's me recomiendas leer primero?**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Lo raro a penas comienza! Creo que un poco de comedia es vital para una buena historia, me alegra que te guste tanto esos momentos de Joey y Tristán, me cuesta una barbaridad plasmarlo, jaja. A mi también me encantó el nombre, creo que le vá a esta chica peliroja.**

 **La clave... Bueno, ya sabes que para armar un rompecabezas siempre hay que iniciar colocando la primera pieza, creo que ella es fundamental.**

 **Te envío mis saludos y abrazos. Que disfrutes este capítulo.**

Capitulo VII. Visible

Yugi siguió contemplando consternado a la chica peliroja frente a él. Había algo punzando en su cabeza, pero no podía identificar qué era.

— Un placer conocerlos — Nahia estiró su níveo brazo hacia los chicos — Tea no me dijo que vendrían tan pronto.

Los tres amigos salieron de su trance. Joey fue el primero en estrechar la mano de la chica, con cierto temor. La chica resultaba chocante a primera vista.

—J-Joey Wheeler — Apenas pudo pronunciar su propio nombre.

Los ojos verde pálido de la chica parecían evaluarlos por separado, sopesandolos, con una incipiente sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

— ¿... Tan pronto? — inquirió Tristán alzando una ceja sin apartar los ojos de la peliroja — Soy Tristán Taylor.

Nahia le dedicó una suave sonrisa al tiempo que estrechas la mano del castaño. Ella asintió.

— Si, los esperábamos un poco más tarde.

Le tocó el turno a Yugi. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, aún sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Yugi Muto — se presentó él, tomando la mano de la chica, sintió una leve corriente pasar a través de él, pero cuando Nahia lo soltó se desvaneció, notó que ésta no había percibido nada, pero le dedicaba cierta mirada cómplice, que le hizo erizar la piel.

—Eso quería decirles chicos — la castaña se rascó la mejilla — realmente lamento no haberles dicho, lo olvide por completo cuando... — la chica sacudió su cabeza — Bueno, esta es la razón por la que ayer tuve que dejarlos.

La ojiazul señaló a Nahia quien sonreía divertida.

— La esperé por horas en el arepuerto — reprochó ella haciendo una mueca burlona mirando a los chicos.

—Pues, fíjate que hoy ha dejado a Yugi plantado — señaló Joey tomando asiento en el mullido sillon.

— Y a nosotros muertos de miedo sin saber donde estaba — completó el castaño siguiendo a su amigo.

— ¡Lo sientooooo! — Tea se revolvió el cabello frustrada. Nahia río bajito. — No lo hice con intención, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza — la joven frunció el ceño— llamé a tu casa está mañana Yugi —el aludido la miró — algo tarde... la verdad es que nos quedamos dormidas. Tu abuelo me dijo que habías telefoneado y te marchaste cuando no contesté, le comenté que Nahia había llegado ayer y que si podía decirte que vinieras para una cena ésta noche.

— ¿Una cena? — los ojos de Joey se iluminaron de repente — ¿cuando cenaremos?

— ¿Habra postre? — preguntó Tristán encantado.

— ¡Siiiii! — exclamó la chica de ojos verdes — Un pasteeeel.

Tea resopló. Seguro que una cena y él postre los haría olvidar todo.

—En una hora — respondió la castaña mirando su reloj.

Casi podía ver corazones formandose en los ojos anhelantes de sus amigos y su prima.

Le echó una mirada a Yugi, su amigo permanecía callado lanzando miradas a su prima mientras está no lo veía. Se acercó a él.

— ¿Todo bien, Yugi? — puso una mano sobre su hombro, el chico dió un respingo y arrancó sus ojos de la peliroja.

—¡Ehm! Si, si, eso creo — sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, cuando notó la cara preocupada de Tea tan cerca a la suya.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a su amigo. Su prima era muy bonita, demasiado llamativa, pensó la ojiazul. En todo el día había tenido que ver a media ciudad voltear a mirar a la peliroja. No le cabía duda que sus dos amigos iban a chorrear de babas el piso por donde ella caminaba, igual que todo el mundo, pero no lo esperaba de Yugi. Aunque éste fuera algo atolondrado, no se imaginaba que pudiera ver a una chica de esa forma, al menos no a su prima, como si de repente, ella fuera el centro de la galaxia.

—¿Y Atem? — insistió ésta vez con voz seca y una leve mirada siniestra.

Yugi se envaró ante el cambio. ¿Que había hecho? Miró con nerviosismo a su amiga, sus ojos heladamente azules, causándole que su piel se erizara de miedo.

— T-Tea yo... Eh ¿pasa algo?

— Si, quiero saber cómo está el Faraón — sus ojos como dagas.

— Él ... Pues él ... — farfullo dando un paso atrás algo aterrado y puso una mano sobre el artículo milenario, no había conversado mucho con él, el Faraón parecía está deambulando por el rompecabezas todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos — creo que está preocupado por nosotros.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué? — la castaña parpadeó confundida.

—Nosotros pensamos que te había pasado algo cuando no llegaste a clases — explicó el chico mirando su rompecabezas — Él también — agregó — Ha estado cuidando sus pensamientos, manteniéndose ocupado y lejos de mi, pero se lo que siente, parece que tiene miedo de ponernos en peligro a causa de él.

Tea se tomó unos minutos para cavilar. Todavía observando muy seriamente a Yugi. Al final dijo:

—Creo que le debo una disculpa a él tambien —medio sonrió — avísame cuando esté presente para hacerlo.

Se dió la vuelta de camino a la cocina, dejando a Yugi mirandola marchar anonadado. Cuando la castaña desapareció, giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia la chica peliroja.

Estaba sentada charlando con sus dos amigos. Tenía una mirada inteligente, algo sarcástica y muy aguda que, acompañado de ese color de ojos tornandose de un verde ácido ante la caída de la noche, le confería un aura espeluznante a su alrededor. La chica lo hacia sentir de una forma extraña, como si intentará armar un viejo rompecabezas, donde la imagen de las piezas se habían desgastado con el tiempo y fuera sumamente difícil identificar su posición.

Nahia estaba comentado que había llegado de América para estudiar aquí, con su prima. También, que habían ocupado el día de hoy para comprar el uniforme, artículos escolares y un par de cosas que necesitaba para, lo que iba a ser, una larga estadía.

Yugi tomó asiento, mientras observaba a la peculiar chica enseñar frases en un idioma extranjero a sus amigos, riéndose cantarinamente cuando estos trataban de imitar sus palabras.

— Entonces ¿por qué decidiste cambiar de escuela y país a mitad del año escolar? — escucho preguntar al rubio con curiosidad.

La peliroja alzó la mirada hacia él. Una pequeña sombra pasando por sus ojos, que disimulo rápidamente con una sonrisa.

— Pues, en parte, es culpa de Tea — repuso la chica con misteriosa delicadeza. A Yugi se le antojó raro. — ella siempre me habla de las maravillas de vivir en Japón y yo no me aguanté.

— Excelente. ¿Ya te ha mostrado Tea la ciudad? — inquirió el castaño con un tono jocoso. — Yo podría mostrarte los más encantadores lugares ahora mismo.

—Yo también puedo — comentó Joey — el muelle es el mejor lugar para...

— La aburririas hasta la muerte — contraataco el castaño interrumpiendolo — al muelle sólo van los tontos aburridos.

— ¿¡Como dices¡?

Tristan le guiño el ojo a la chica y se puso de pie.

Joey le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, y Yugi suspiró.

— Apenas llegó ayer, chicos — grito Tea desde la cocina— ¿No creen que habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, luego?

Los chicos se quejaron. La peliroja meneo la cabeza divertida y fijo sus claros ojos en Yugi. El joven se irguió de repente.

—Tea me ha hablado mucho de ti — dijo en un tono bajo y confidencial mirando a Yugi con interés. Una sonrisa bailando en su boca. Los otros dos chicos cerraron el pico.

Yugi enrojecío, inclinándose hacia atrás y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

¿ Qué Tea qué?

Sus amigos lo observaban con la boca abierta.

Nahia se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿En serio? — inquirieron su castaño amigo y el rubio, de repente muy interesados — ¿Que te ha dicho?

Los chicos se inclinaron hacia ella.

— Oh, no creo que deba decirles — se mordió una uña — pero Yugi — llamó Nahia. El tricolor se atragantó — creo que deberías jugar muy bien tus cartas ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Que quieres dec...

—¿ De que hablan ? — Tea apareció de repente.

Todos en la sala se pusieron de pie tan rápido que la castaña, del susto, estuvo a punto de soltar sobre ellos la jarra de chocolate caliente que traía en entre sus manos.

—Nada de nada—contesto la peliroja conteniendo una sonrisa — estaba ofreciéndoles chocolate, pero te me has adelantado — señaló la jarra — Iré por más tazas

La chica se dió la vuelta con prisa.

La mente de Yugi se embotó.

 _...Cuando notó un destello rojizo como hilos incandescente flotando ..._

Su cabello liso y rojo siguiendola como una nube suspendida detrás de ella.

 _...Su cuerpo y su alma le decían que tenía que alcanzarlo..._

Una imagen formándose dentro de su cabeza. No, no de la suya, sino que brotaba clara de la mente del faraón.

 _...que tenía que llegar hasta la llama parpadeante que se alejaba deprisa, ..._

Su sueño tomando forma, más nitido, más definido, en otro tiempo, en otra estancia...

 _Pero ¿que era? ¿Que era eso que se movía como abanderado en el viento y lucía cómo el fuego?_

Una chica corriendo lejos de él, por un largo y sinuoso pasillo, su cabellera larga ondeando roja como un mar de lava, elevandose tras ella con el ritmo rápido de sus pasos. Un sentimiento de pérdida calando sus huesos, una abrumadora tristeza inundando su corazón y el deseo intenso de alcanzarla aunque su vida se le fuera en ello.

El espíritu del Faraón apareció justo frente a la chica.

Y entonces, ella gritó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos,**

 **Disculpen el retraso, no tengo internet.**

 **Fue una semana muy complicada, y más sin poder actualizar.**

 **Espero esté capítulo les guste, la próxima vez que suba uno, contestaré los reviews. Quiero que sepan que agradezco sus comentarios siempre. Les envío un fortísimo abrazo y muchos saludos.**

 **Que disfruten.**

Capítulo VIII Coincidencia

Nahia sintió el crudo pánico emerger de su interior cuando una figura semivisible apareció de la nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, frente a ella. Se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás en el mismo momento que un grito brotó de su garganta. Únicamente, cuando el piso la golpeó con fuerza, sofoco al estridente chillido.

Ni en sus peores sueños imaginó que tendría que lidiar con fantasmas alguna vez en su vida.

Se quedó pasmada allí sobre el frío linóleo, mirando al personaje masculino levemente transparente que se cernía sobre ella. Su estómago se contrajo por el terror y las ganas imposibles de salir corriendo, aunque sintiera sus piernas como bolsas de agua incapaces de sostenerla.

Por un segundo, un par de ojos violetas, muy abiertos, bajaron la mirada hacia ella observándola con profundo y chocante asombro. Notó, también, el cabello en punta de tres colores diferentes, un flequillo amarillo familiar, una versión adulta de alguien que estaba en esa misma habitación, con quien había hablado segundos atrás.

Luego, el chico alzó la mirada atónita, viendo algún punto por encima de su cabeza. Con miedo, Nahia echó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio al pequeño Yugi de pie, junto al lugar donde ella había caído, mirando entre ambos con la incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Había dos de ellos ...

Había dos chicos de rasgos muy similares en esa sala; uno sólidamente humano y otro misteriosamente incorporeo, dos almas totalmente diferentes, como dos hermanos luciendo un aspecto compartido.

Alguien la alzó tomándola de un brazo. Aún atemorizada, se apartó violentamente hacia atrás, su espalda, cabeza y hombros chocando fuertemente contra la pared. Quería retroceder más. Alejarse de allí.

—Nahia, Nahia, por favor — una voz la llamaba, sonaba demasiado lejos — reacciona por favor... ¡Yugi!— llamó — ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

Reconoció la voz de Tea, pero Nahia no podía apartar la mirada de ambos chicos que la comteplaban desconcertados.

—¿P-puedes verlo? — inquirió con voz temblorosa el tricolor menor.

Las expresiones de ambos pasando de la turbación a una seriedad que se le antojaba sospechosa.

Ella tardó varios segundos en procesar la pregunta. Claro que podía verlo.

—Es evidente, Yugi, que puede verme — el otro chico de ojos violeta contestó, la mirada exclusivamente en ella. El joven lo miró con desasosiego.

—¿ Qué puede ver qué? — estalló alguien — ¿Que pasa aquí?

— ¿¡Que alguien nos explique!?

—Dile a tus amigos que le den espacio a Nahia para recuperarse.

Nahia tembló ante la mención de su nombre en los labios del tricolor mayor. Él no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos entrecerrados, sopesandola, evaluando sus reacciones, como si la midiera, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Sintió algo resolverse en su interior, erizandole la piel, calentadola, haciendola sentir que no era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así, que su voz pronunciaba su nombre, que había algo extraño, inexplicable y pertubador en todo esto, pero deliberado y conocido, como una sensación olvidada que de pronto regresaba a ella.

—Vamos, todos apartense— pidió Yugi, luego alzó las manos frente a ella con gesto concialidor — Nahia, por favor... Todo está bien, él no te hará daño.

 ** _Él_**. Entonces fue consciente, por primera vez, de que ella no era la única que podía verlo. El joven también podía. Estudió por un segundo a los demas presentes, sus ojos alternando entre ella y Yugi, nadie más veía al extraño espíritu de píe junto a él, pero tampoco habían reaccionado al conocimiento de que había alguien presente en la sala invisible para ellos, sino a que ella pudiera verlo. Se percató de que ya sabían lo que ella estaba viendo, lo entendían todo.

Se sintió relajar, su cabeza despejandose, el terror desvaneciendose y sus pensamientos más claros y centrados.

 _—No estaba mal de la cabeza —_ se dijo a si misma— _pero ... ¿Por qué lo extraño la seguía hasta el otro lado del mundo?_

Se tomó un momento para analizar lo que él chico le decía y luego suspiró. ¿Quien era esta persona tan idéntica a él y como era que podía verla?

Advirtió que todos tenían los ojos clavados en ella, Joey y Tristán lucían algo confundidos, Yugi y el alma a su lado, muy pensativos y cripticos, como si conversaron entre ellos, y Tea, sorprendentemente, la miraba como si fuera una extraña, casi como sino la conociera. Apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella.

— ¿Quien es? — preguntó a Yugi, su voz chirriando como papel de lija. Trato de no mirar al espíritu, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y mantener la cordura.

El chico pareció considerar la pregunta.

— ¿Realmente no sabes quién es? — Yugi puso su mano sobre un objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

La peliroja reparó en el raro artilugio dorado de forma triangular como una pirámide que sostenia el muchacho. Una figura particular sobresalía levemente de éste; la imagen de un enigmático ojo abierto como un sello antigüo, y a su alrededor líneas de acoplamiento como si la reliquia constara de piezas emsablables. Jamas había visto algo como aquello.

— No — murmuró, negando con la cabeza — ¿Que es eso que sostienes allí?

El chico dirigió una mirada escéptica a ella, y luego al espíritu a su lado. Nahia la ignoró, había percibido la magia que los envolvía, la silenciosa comunicación entre ellos como líneas de energía, sintió el poder, la luz y la oscuridad en precario equilibrio, como a punto de explotar, de sucumbir o desaparecer. ¿Como no lo había notado, siendo capaz de lo que era? ¿Era está otra forma de tortura? ¿No tenía suficiente ya?

— Será mejor que se lo expliquemos — dijo el espíritu, sus ojos fijos en Yugi — Quizá ella...

— Es probable — murmuró el joven tricolor — a estas alturas no creo en las coincidencias.

— Nahia — el espíritu se volvió. Ella se vio obligada a mirarlo, sus ojos violetas como dos brillantes ascuas, impasibles y centrados la hicieron tiritar — me gustaría presentarme — dió un paso más cerca de ella — Mi nombre es Atem, soy el alma que reside en el rompecabezas del milenio — señaló al objeto entre las manos de Yugi — mi historia es larga y complicada, pero, si me lo permites, quiero...quiero contarte, quiero explicar, y la razón es que necesito respuestas y creo que quizás tu puedas ser una de ellas.

Nahia le dedicó una insondable mirada, aquella que dedicaba cuando tenía que hacer cosas que no quería, que no deseaba, pero que algo le instaba a continuar, un tipo de curiosidad casi morbosa, porque ella también necesitaba respuestas, siempre era movida por la necesidad de hallar las respuestas. Asintió levemente hacia el espíritu, la tensión de él y Yugi desvaneciendo un poco.

—Sera mejor que tomemos asiento — sugirió este último.

Tea reaccionó a las palabras del joven, saliendo de su inamovilidad, luciendo algo perpleja, confundida y preocupada, no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Yugi al tiempo que instaba a los chicos a volver a sus asientos y ella hacía lo propio.

El espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio se ubicó sobre el brazo del sillon junto a Yugi y Tea. Su postura erguida, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y esa mirada solemne le confería cierta actitud altiva, no muy propia de esta epoca, pensó Nahia, sino se equivocaba tenía la apariencia y las cadencias de algún alto gobernante, no uno del presente siglo, tenía la extraña certeza que era mas antiguo de lo que se imaginaba.

Fue la última en moverse, con algo de rigidez dió unos pasos al sillón mas alejado del joven tricolor y la ojiazul, sentía los pies como pesadas piedras.

Tomó asiento con cuidado. Tristán y Joey, los más cercanos la observaban con diligencia.

—Bueno chicos — dijo el rubio — ¿Quien nos explica que está pasando?

— ¿No te parece obvio? — contestó el castaño con impaciencia — Nahia puede ver al faraon.

Nahia parpadeo atónita hacia él, luego desvío la mirada cuando se percató que la estudiaba. ¿Un faraón?

Joey rodó los ojos.

— Me refiero a como es posible.

El espíritu suspiró.

—Yugi — llamó suplicante — por favor.

— Es cierto, chicos — asintió el jóven — ella puede verlo, tanto como yo puedo hacerlo— le dedicó una media sonrisa a sus amigos — Lo cierto es que no sabemos por qué — la miro entonces — y por lo visto, tu tampoco ¿No?

Ella negó. No le gustó nada ver cinco pares de ojos recelosos, le dolió un poco que su prima estuviera entre ellos. La ojiazul desvío la mirada.

— Yugi ...

—Dejame continuar Tea — pidió el tricolor — el Faraón tuvo un sueño antes de regresar con nosotros.

— ¿Un sueño? — exclamó Tea — pero tú dijiste que su primer recuerdo era...

— Se lo que dije — interrumpió, su mirada seria en la ojiazul — en ese momento Atem no sabía lo que era, no estábamos seguros. Al principio era un conjunto extraño de imágenes sin sentido y luego, cuando la vimos — cabeceo hacia Nahia. Ella se abrazó a si misma — supimos que no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo de su antigua vida.

— ¿Que fue lo que vieron? — preguntó el rubio.

— A ella, claro — señaló Yugi azorado — huyendo de...— dudó un momento — bueno, no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero indudablemente era ella. El recuerdo está haciéndose más nítido.

Todos la observaron de nuevo.

— Creia que el Faraón había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, cuando...

— Parece que no, Tea — murmuró el tricolor, le echó una ojeada al espíritu — él también lo creía, y no le hace mucha gracia que no sea así.

— ¿Piensa que ella puede ser la razón? —inquirio el castaño pensativo — es decir, el motivo por el que está aquí ¿no?

Yugi se encogió levemente de hombros, pero no contestó. El Faraón había cerrado los ojos, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz, se veía claramente estresado, confundido y molestó.

— ¿La razón de qué? — preguntó al fin la peliroja, dirigió su pregunta mirando al tricolor mayor— No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que nadie le respondia, la miró.

— Tampoco yo — dijo con lentitud — pero esto es lo que tienes que saber...

Nahia escuchó atentamente lo que él espíritu le decía, una historia que inició mucho tiempo atrás, casi inmemorial, borrado por los años y las arenas del antiguo Egipto. Observó al tricolor hablar sobre su pasado, decirle con un poco de pesar filtrandose en su voz, que era el hijo de un gran Rey, que había heredado su trono cuando él murió y posteriormente poseedor de los artículos milenarios que lo llevaron a ser vencedor de su más grande enemigo, Zorc. Le comentó quién era él y lo que había hecho para vencerlo en un principio, dispersado sus memorias junto a su nombre, al tiempo que sellaba su alma y la de su rival dentro del articulo milenario que ahora poseía Yugi.

El abuelo del joven, de quién habló con un velado agradecimiento, halló el rompecabezas un día en la tumba del Rey, pasando por delicadas y peligrosas pruebas, pero que de esa manera el artículo había llegado a manos de su nieto, quien lo resolvió y descubrió los secretos que albergaba en su interior así como al alma del Faraón, que residía ahora en su cuerpo.

Yugi era su descendiente y el destino se encargó de hilar cada evento en sus vidas, hasta su encuentro. Explicó que ser poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio trajo consigo lazos de amistad, nuevas aventuras, peligro, ansias de poder, sombras, oscuridad, mucho miedo, e infinidades de sucesos inverosímiles que los llevaron a enfrentar diferentes y aterradores enemigos, hasta el punto de regresar a su pasado con ayuda de sus amigos, para recuperar sus recuerdos, su nombre y enfrentar a Zorc.

Finalmente, sin quitarle su violacea mirada de encima, le contó sobre su último día en el mundo de los vivos, la batalla ceremonial; el último duelo, definido por la victoria de Yugi, el momento en que cruzó la puerta y se sintió libre al fin.

Su expresión se ensombrecio un poco, pero prosiguió:

— Hace pocos días regresé a éste mundo nuevamente — dijo en un hilo de voz — algo o alguien me trajo de vuelta y desconocemos por qué — sus ojos se estrecharon — hasta que te ví.

Nahia se levantó apretando los puños.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que yo te traje de regreso?

El Faraón también se puso de píe. Negó impasiblemente con la cabeza, sus brazos firmemente sujetos entre sí.

—No, estoy diciendo que hayas sido tu.

— Entonces ¿Que? — inquirió rechinando los dientes, le resultaba exasperante la tranquilidad con la que hablaba — todos tienen la equivocada idea de que esto tiene que ver conmigo, puedo verlo en sus caras... No se que es exactamente lo que vieron ustedes dos, pero yo no hice esto.

— Son demasiadas coincidencias...

— ¡No fuí yo! — gritó.

El rey frunció el ceño.

—Nahia, por favor, escúchame — pidio él amablemente. Nahia sentia el palpito de la ira creciendo en su interior — lo que ví, no fue a ti trayendome de vuelta, te ví alejandote de mí — desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. Nahia se sorprendió — es sumamente extraño que estés conectada a un recuerdo que no logro concretar dentro de mi cabeza, con tu imagen vívida en mi mente y que estés aquí justo ahora en el momento en que yo lo estoy, como si el destino moviera los hilos nuevamente, poniéndote cerca de mí el mismo día en que yo desperté de nuevo en este mundo.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, que tal?**

 **Nuevo capítulo hoy!**

 **Tengo dos cositas que decirles: la primera es que contestaré de ahora en adelante los reviews al final del capítulo. La segunda es sobre ésta actualización, será desde el punto de vista de Atem.**

 **Disfruten!**

Capítulo 9 Reminiscencia

Por alguna razón que él desconocía, ver a la chica peliroja le causaba jaqueca. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre la imagen ella, su sueño, el repentino frío, la oscuridad y la tristeza que se filtraba desde el fondo de su mente, todo estaba mareandolo. Odió la sensación que le causaba intentar recordar con todas sus fuerzas algo que desconocía, pero que sentia allí, inalcanzable, parpadeando debilmente como la llama de una vela, en el borde mismo de sus pensamientos.

No habían prestado demasiada atención luego de que sus amigos comprobaron que Tea estaba bien, que había tenido una razón para faltar aquel día. Sinceramente, se había preocupado, temiendo que algo hubiese sucedido por su culpa. Estaba seguro que, quien quiera que lo haya traído de vuelta, hallaría su camino hasta él y por consiguiente hacia sus amigos. Sintió alivio cuando supo que ella estaba bien. No se perdonaría que les ocurriera algo, por lo que estuvo todo el día paseándose por los sinuosos caminos de su mente, con el débil sonido de sus pasos sobre las losetas, visitando cada puerta que lo llevaría a un recuerdo de su pasando, buscando una respuesta, un detelle, algo que le diera sentido a su actual situación.

Sabía que sus posibilidades de hallar algo dentro de su memoria sería difícil, sin la más remota idea de lo que buscaba. Hablar con Ishizu sería más provechoso, pero estaba de acuerdo con que ir a Egipto sería contraproducente y preligroso, para sus amigos. El iría claro, completamente solo. Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, pero sus limitaciones eran grandes y obvias. Si quería ir, tendría que arriesgar la vida de Yugi y no podía permitirse eso.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas puertas había cruzado esa mañana, y parte de la tarde. Frustrado, azotó con fuerza la última, donde se hallaba un viejo recuerdo de su tiempo como Rey, y se reclino contra ella. Siendo un espíritu no se cansaba físicamente, pero sentia un tipo de agotamiento diferente, como una alma en pena que, añadido a la creciente preocupacion que empezaba a percibir en su amigo, su humor comenzaba a transformarse en algo peor.

Alarmado, buscó en los pensamientos del chico el motivo de su inquietud. Le extrañó que pensara en el sueño que él mismo le había enseñado, conjurandolo a detalle dentro de su cabeza, reviviviendolo, comparándolo...Y entonces, algo detonó dentro de sí y fue asaltado por la imagen de una chica pálida y preciosa, con su brillante cabello rojo ondeando detrás de ella, meciendose como ramalazos de fuego, alejándose de él. Dos eventos en dos tiempos diferentes colisionaron dentro de su cabeza; una misma persona, esa chica peliroja de ojos verdes y rostro perspicaz yendo deprisa a donde no podría alcanzarla. El recuerdo de ella retornó a él esclarecido, transportandolo inmediatamente al pasado.

Un monumental pasillo de gruesos muros, altas paredes de piedra, de techo plano y delgadas ventanas rectagulares, se extendía frente a él larga y sinuosamente. Una fuerte luz blanca proveniente del sol inundaba cálidamente al corredor, haciendole sudar mientras cubría el espacio con rápidas sancadas hacia su destino.

Se sentía nadar, excesivamente lento, a través de una burbuja de agua hirviendo, con él tiempo transcurriendo pausadamente, un apretado nudo formándose en su estómago y la certeza de que la desgracia estaba pisandole los talones.

Voces llegaban de todas partes; sollozos y quejas traídas por el viento, chillidos de terror de todo aquel que ocupaba el castillo haciendo eco en las paredes del corredor, acompañados de las estruendosas órdenes vociferadas por su propia guardia tomando posición. Pudo oler el miedo, la desesperación, la muerte y la sangre, mucha sangre.

¿ Donde estaba ella? Tenía que sacarla de allí, alejarla del caos, ponerla a salvo. Sólo así él podría continuar, podría pelear, sabiendo que ella estaría segura lejos de aquel lugar.

Algo estalló fuertemente a lo lejos. El piso tembló intensamente bajo sus pies haciéndolo tambalearse, obligándolo a parar y apoyarse contra la pared buscando equilibrio. Escuchó el sonido de amplios bloques chocando uno contra otro, y después derrumbarse pesadamente sobre el suelo. Luego, más gritos aterrorizados, seguido de una incofundible risa tenebrosamente despiadada, colandose por las paredes.

Se estremeció y se apartó de los muros.

Notó que una nube de un denso polvo amarillento se alzaba cubriendo toda la extensión del corredor, cegandolo momentáneamente. Cuando se dispersó, fue entonces que la vió.

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, casi al final del pasillo, luciendo un sencillo vestido de lino blanco que se arremolinaba levemente entre sus pies. Permanecía inmovil como una estatua, observando horrorizada lo que sucedía más allá del pasadizo. Jna mano cubría su boca y la otra se apoyaba fuertemente de la pared, sosteniendose, como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento. Pudo vislumbrar su dolor, como latigos trenzandose en su cuerpo, en la postura tensa de sus hombros. Pudo ver las lágrima que se desbordaban de sus palidos ojos verde uva y finalmente pudo percibir la aguda culpabilidad en su triste mirada.

La irá flameó en su interior y oyo su voz retumbar imponente en las paredes cuando la llamó. Ella se viró instantáneamente sobresaltada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, una mano presionando su pecho y la sorpresa allanando sus delicados y rosados labios. Lo miró por un segundo, su mirada anonadada se llenó, de repente, de reconocimiento y de pesar; una oscura sombra cruzando sus verdosos orbes, una velada disculpa entre sus labios, helandolo hasta los huesos, se giró alzándose las faldas y echó a correr lejos de él.

La siguió deprisa. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que detenerla, pero sólo lograba ver la estela que debaja su cabello, como filamentos de luz roja inscandecente, mecidos por el viento y la rápida huida de la chica. La luz del sol se hizo más intensa, inundando con excesivo resplandor su mirada, todo tornandose de un color rojo ardiente, le quemaba, dolía...

—¡No! — gritó desperado. Quería ver más, quería saber quién era, quería recordar. Y entonces se sintió ser expulsado, su alma saltando de regreso al presente, saliendo del rompecabezas del milenio. Volviendo en sí.

Abrió los ojos subitamente. Ahora la misma chica se hallaba de nuevo frente a él, a pocos pasos de distancia. Cuándo lo vió un chillido espeluznante escapó de sus labios y cayó hacia atrás sobre el duro suelo, su cabello carmesí desparramado en el linóleo, como un charco de lava ardiendo. Tenía una expresión aterrorizada en su pálido y hermoso rostro, sus ojos verdes clavados en él con terror y sorpresa, reflejando la suya propia. Ella podía verlo. Ella pertenecía a un pasado que permanecía oculto. El la conocía.

Todo en ella le resultaba familiar y, a la vez, frustrantemente desconcido. Era capaz de recordar su mirada clara y firme, la inteligencia asomándose en sus ojos, la fiera determinación y la solida tenacidad, pero no lograba evocar los recuerdos completamente, no sabía quién era ella y porque estaba aquí. Más firmemente sentía la necesidad de saber ¿Que era ella para él?

No tardó mucho en reaccionar. Sus amigos hacían preguntas que se amontonaban en su cabeza sin que pudiera hallarles sentido. La voz de Yugi era la más firme de todas, era el quien había notado las semejanzas, quien una vez más le había ayudado a hallar piezas ocultas de su pasado. Le escuchó preguntarle a la chica si podía verlo y entonces se sintió capaz de contestar, de frenar su deslumbramiento, recuperar la cordura y el hilo de sus pensamientos dispersos. ¿Era ella la razón de su regreso? ¿Era este el motivo? O ¿Era ella quien había echo colapsar la tumba donde se realizó la última ceremonia para traerlo de vuelta?

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, de su delgada figura vulnerable, tratando de percibir algún poder en ella, pero solo sintio un extraño dolor cuándo Joey trató de ayudarla a ponerse de píe y ella se alejó velozmente, sin dejarlo de ver pasmada. ¿Por qué le temía? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en rehuir de él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desolado y triste cuando la miraba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma?

Entonces pronunció su nombre, y el calor invadió su cuerpo, sus emociones fluctuando dentro de él, presionando en su pecho y erizandole la piel. Notó que ella se ruborizaba, que sus labios temblaban ligeramente, que parpadeaba hacia él confundida, que había tenido el mismo efecto en ella. ¿Sabia quien era él?

Se obligó a pensar lógicamente. Si ella sabía quién era él: ¿por qué se había sorprendido tanto de verle ahora?. Si ella era quien lo había traído de vuelta ¿Por que había reaccionado tan violentamente a su presencia? ¿Por que lo miraba con como si de repente hubiese perdido la cordura?

Su mente se estrelló contra una pared invisible, una incuestionable negativa refrenandolo. El sabía, de algún modo, que ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, el podía solo verla y saber si mentía o decía la verdad. Él la conocía. Y con solo echarle un vistazo supo que no era ella quien movía los hilos, que estaba aquí por una razón, pero que no era el titiritero que hacía avanzar la obra. Ese todavía permanecía oculto, indescifrable y misterioso, estaba absolutamente seguro.

Decidió entonces contarle su historia. La travesía que se había visto obligado a enfrentar con ayuda de sus amigos, el viaje al pasado, su regreso al mundo de los muertos donde había gobernado en paz por muy poco tiempo, hasta su reaparición justo el día en que ella había llegado a vivir con su prima. Que todo carecía de sentido, hasta que la vió y supo que se trataba de ellos, de ambos.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que yo te traje de regreso? — ella exclamó elevandose sobre sus pies, sus puños apretados con irá contenida.

El se puso de píe instantáneamente, un sentimiento desconocido impulsandolo, surgiendo de su interior, instandolo a estar más cerca de ella, a tocarla, a ... Se obligó a detenerse, no entendía que diantres le pasaba y se apresuró a cruzar apretadamente los brazos a su alrededor. La repentina alteración de la chica le causó una sensación de profunda pena, quería ir a hasta ella para tranquilizarla, tomarla en brazos y murmurarle que todo estaba bien, quería llevarla lejos de allí, la férrea necesidad de sentirla cerca surgiendo inexplicablemente dentro de él.

—No, estoy diciendo que hayas sido tu — se limitó a murmura, clavando sus pies firmemente en el piso frenandose a si mismo con dificultad.

— Entonces ¿Que? — inquirió la dulce peliroja entre sus dientes apretados, luciendo cada vez más dolorosamente enojada — todos tienen la equivocada idea de que esto tiene que ver conmigo, puedo verlo en sus caras... No se que es exactamente lo que vieron ustedes dos, pero yo no hice esto.

— Son demasiadas coincidencias...

— ¡No fuí yo! — gritó.

Él frunció el ceño, ansioso, su cuerpo y sentidos reaccionando a su arrebato. Nunca se había sentido tan poco dueño de si mismo, tan próximo a hacer una locura. Lucho arduamente contra ella, contra la sensación de estar gravitando a su alrededor, cercanamente atraído por el campo magnético de su presencia y su chispeante personalidad.

Sabía que no había sido ella, quería, no, él necesitaba hacerle entender algo que él todavía no comprendía, pero que era menester explicar si quería encontrar un respuesta a todo lo que esto significaba.

—Nahia, por favor, escúchame — pidio él con toda la amabilidad que pudo, sintiendo escalofríos cuando pronunció de nuevo su nombre — lo que ví, no fue a ti trayendome de vuelta, te ví alejandote de mí — no queriendo incomodarla tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, no quería que viera el dolor y la tristeza reflejado en sus ojos — es sumamente extraño que estés conectada a un recuerdo que no logro concretar dentro de mi cabeza, con tu imagen vívida en mi mente y que estés aquí justo ahora en el momento en que yo lo estoy, como si el destino moviera los hilos nuevamente, poniéndote cerca de mí el mismo día en que yo desperté de nuevo en este mundo.

Percibió la seria mirada de la chica sobre si mismo, analianzado, procesando sus palabras. Giró la cabeza y la observó. Ella apretaba los labios, y negaba silenciosamente, su rostro ensombrecido.

—No, no seré parte de esto — declaró solemne, sus manos en apretados puños temblaban ligeramente — no quiero ser parte de esto.

Él la miró sin entender.

—Nahia — dijo Tea, su voz casi como un reproche — eres... Por muy difícil que se me haga creer en esto, de todas las personas tenías que ser tu quien... Quizá...

—¡No! — protestó ella, lanzándose una dura mirada. Tea calló sorpredida — Tu, no te atrevas a decirme nada. No digas nada, jamás me dijiste sobre esto, no quieras sacar conclusiones, no seré parte de ésta locura.

Tea se puso de píe, sus orbes azules muy abiertos. Él miró confundido entre Tea y la peliroja.

— Nahia, por favor, esto...— titubeó y luego enrojecío encolarizada— ¡No puedes pretender que te dijera!

Nahia dió un paso atras, como si Tea la hubiese abofeteado. La castaña pareció pensar lo que dijo, una expresión de agobio se formó en su rostro.

— Nahia, lo siento, yo no...

—Callate — le cortó, su voz apenas un murmullo — ya has dicho suficiente.

—¿Que está pasando? — intervino él dirigiéndose a ella.

Nahia lo ignoró. Se dió la vuelta poniendo distancia de todos, de camino al pasillo del que había venido cuando Yugi la vió por primera vez.

— Sabes, Tea — se detuvo pero no se dió vuelta — si me hubieses dicho, te aseguro que jamás habría tomado ese vuelo para venir aquí.

Y luego, se marchó por el corredor. El se dispuso a seguirla, sin pensarlo. ¿Cuantas veces tenía que verla desaparecer por un maldito corredor?

—Atem — le detuvo Yugi, se dió vuelta y lo miró. Él no le observaba, pero negaba sutilmente con la cabeza, sus fijos ojos en Tea. — ¿Que ha sido todo eso?

El pestañeo hacia ella. Tea estaba pálida, sus orbes sospechosamente húmedos y tristes. Se desplomó sobre el sillón sin apartar los ojos de la entrada del corredor.

— No debí — murmuraba casi imperceptiblemente — soy una persona horrible.

—¿Que dices Tea? — cuestionó Tristán — ¿te has vuelto loca?

— Es probable que ambas estén chifladas — comentó Joey — ¿Que ha sido todo eso Tea?

Ella los ignoró. Yugi se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de la ojiazul. Ella le miró y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

—Hay secretos que no son míos para contar — dijo más para si misma que para el resto — por eso no le conté sobre Atem y es la razón por la que tampoco les diré a ustedes lo que sucede. Lo siento.

Ella cabeceó negativamente. Se puso de pie, casi con prisa, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, pero él pudo ver las lágrimas aflorando en ella cuando se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina. Observó a Yugi, quien le devolvía la mirada compungido. El también había visto a través de su mente.

— ¿Que creas que sea lo que estan ocultando?

La voz mental de Yugi sonaba preocupada.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

.

.

.

.

 **Reviews que no pude contestar:**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: que tal? Como estas? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Con respecto a Yugi, crees que lo hice muy tontín? Jaja yo espero este capítulo explique porqué actuaba tan raro. Que juegue bien sus cartas, si, a ese Yugi le hace falta una buena dosis de "no te das cuenta que le gustas a ..." Bueno, ya iremos viendo. Celos a la vista! Si!**

 **Yo también reviví toda la historia con el capítulo anterior. Me opongo a ese final tan triste, justo por eso decidí escribir un fan fic ;)**

 **Me alegra que te guste el nuevo personaje, espero te agrade este capítulo tanto o más que los anteriores.**

 **Abrazos!**

 **Chiyo Asakura: excelente que te cause intriga! Me hace sentir que voy tomando buen rumbo. Ahorita no puedo subir seguido, tristemente, problemas con el internet.**

 **Nahia impertinente, si creo que si, algo exasperante también, pero espero a medida que avance la historia se logre entender porqué.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia Y por recomendarme las tuyas, estaré leyendo apenas pueda. Un abrazo!**

 **Yuna-tidus-love: como adoro tener nuevos reviews! Gracias por comentar. La relación entre ellos, pues ehmm yo creo que podrán intuir de que se trata más o menos en este capítulo ;) espero te guste también!**

 **Saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Volví! Después de mucho, pero aquí estoy. Escribí esto hoy, sin revisarlo. ¡Solo quería publicarlo ya!**

 **Un poco sobre la vida de nuestra Nahia.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

CAPITULO 10

 **La Noche oscura del Alma**

Nahia se deslizo sobre la puerta de su habitación una vez que la hubo cerrado firmemente detrás de ella. Todo su miedo había aflorado tan repentinamente que su visión y todo a su alrededor se oscureció, como si una corriente la hubiese arrastrado hacia el oscuro fondo marino, ahogándola, llevándolo lejos. Se sintió desfallecer por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que fue consciente de sí misma y abrió los ojos. Al principio nada tenía sentido, todo estaba en silencio y en absoluta oscuridad, trato de luchar contra la nebulosa que aplastaba su mente y se puso de pie al tiempo que buscaba con una mano encender la luz de la habitación.

Se cubrió los ojos del resplador y con dificultad se arrastro hacia la cama. Necesitaba tumbarse. Apoyo su cabeza sobre las almohadas y espero que su cuerpo entumecido se recuperara de estar horas sobre el duro y frio piso. Para entonces, todos los recuerdos la sobrevinieron. El faraón, la historia inverosímil que le había relatado, la expresión transtornada de todos y cada uno de ellos cuando fueron consientes de que podía verlo, de que ella de alguna increíble y fascínate forma, tendría que ver con todo esto que estaba sucediedoles a ellos, cosa que hasta el momento ignoraba. Su prima nunca le había dicho que compartían una vida de misterios ocultos, de peligrosas aventuras y de contacto con lo sobrenatural. Jamas le había mencionado ni una palabra, y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada. Ella siempre había creído que Tea y ella tenian un lazo mas allá de una relación filial, ella conocía sus secretos, sus miedos, lo que había sucedido desde que empezó todo. Todo.

Desde el momento en que había nacido, su vida había sido complicada y eso era decir poco. Las cosas más extrañas pasaban a su alrededor, escucho decir a su madre un día, desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Recordaba la voz de su madre preocupada y temerosa, diciéndole a su padre como el pequeño cuerpo de su hija cambiaba de posición dentro de su cuna, como las mantas aparecían desperdigadas alrededor de la habitación como si de un tornado se tratara, las ventanas abiertas de par en par y los sonidos extraños e identificables que no tenían provenir, pero que solo ellos escuchaban. Todas las noches fueron diferentes y tormentosas para sus padres, hasta que creció. Todo fue más intolerable cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. El día de su cumpleaños número catorce, sus padres finalmente habían aceptado que podría ir a cualquier sitio totalmente sola sin causar algún estrago fuera de lo normal, y ella estaba tan ansiosa de asistir a una fiesta de su escuela con algunas chicas de su curso y olvidarse de que la miraran como la chica pelirroja de ojos raros a la que nunca veías fuera de clases o en alguna lugar lejos de su casa. Había bailado un montón, comido y reído hasta más no poder, pero consideró después que toda tenía un costo, incluso un pequeño instante de felicidad.

Un chico estuvo tras ella toda la noche, invitándole bebidas, una que otra rebanada de pizza y bailar con él la mayoría de las canciones. Había aceptado todas sus atenciones de buena gana, platicaron todo el rato y sintió por primera vez, el inicio de la verdadera amistad. Amo la forma en la que todo podía ser tan sencillo y lo fácil que podía olvidar todo y dejarse llevar. No duro mucho, claro. Esa misma noche, Julian la había arrastrado entre risas y parloteos a las albercas detrás de la escuela con la promesa de darse un chapuzón sin que nadie los viera. El había dicho que podía subir al trampolín más alto y realizar un clavado perfecto. Ella no le había creído, y el insistió en enseñárselo. Se hallaban allí entonces, ella riendo de su sagacidad, y él con el orgullo y la pomposidad de los niños dispuesto a demostrar que podían hacer cualquier cosa. El agua estaba helada, le había hecho saber ella a Julián en el momento que se acerco a las escaleras del trampolín dispuesto a subir. Una brisa fresca generaba pequeñas olas en la superficie y le alborotaba los cabellos a ambos. Ella recordaba la forma en la que Julian había subido decididamente y sin mirar atrás, haciéndole sentir admiración por él en ese entonces, realmente lo iba a hacer, y se pregunto cómo sería tener esa valentía y hacer lo que quisieras sin tener que preocuparte por nada en absoluto. Él no le había mirado hasta que se hallaba en el trampolín, bajó su mirada hacia ella y la observó por un instante, ella le saludó con una mano alentándolo y él le envió desde su posición un beso lanzado al aire. Ella se sintió ruborizar al tiempo que una calidez emergía del interior de su cuerpo y la envolvía, dulce y placenteramente con la sorpresa de su gesto espontaneo hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo repentinamente y todo fue notoriamente más lento; la brisa ceso, las olas en el agua se detuvieron, no escuchaba la música del otro lado de la escuela, incluso el sonido de la noche había sido tragado por un absoluto silencio. Sintío que su temperatura aumentaba, que la calidez que había sentido en esos pocos segundos se había transformando en una burbuja de bochorno extremo que buscaba salir de ella. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, y el pánico la había clavado en el suelo, solo un sonido extraño la hizo salir de su entumecimiento. Era como un burbujeo constante y bastante conocido, provenía de la alberca a sus pies. Con temor agacho la mirada, y vio el agua hirviendo en grandes y peligrosas burbujas que estallaban en la superficie y rociaban todo a su alrededor. Se echó hacia atrás de un salto al tiempo que gritaba tan fuerte como podía. Julian, Julian, Julian no lo hagas, por favor. No saltes. El agua. Pero él no estaba viéndola ya, se había colocado de espaldas y estaba dando saltos sobre el trampolín. Ella gritó aun más fuerte cuando Julian se arrojo hacia atrás y floto por unos segundos suspendido en el aire, para luego verlo caer a gran velocidad en lo que sería un clavado perfecto de haber quedado agua en el interior de la alberca. Se había evaporado. Y Julián había muerto esa noche.

Nunca le contó a nadie que había sucedido esa noche. Ni si quiera cuando la policía llego y la interrogó, ni cuando sus padres la llevaron a casa. Todo lo que podía decir era que el agua había desaparecido y por supuesto nadie le creyó a excepción de sus padres, ellos sabían todo sobre su hija. Desde ese momento todo cambio para mal, sus padres comenzaron a temerle y a mantenerla alejada de cualquiera al que pudiera lastimar. Lloro, grito y sufrió cada vez que sus padres la veían como un monstruo que habían traído al mundo. Cuando creyó que no lo soportaría mas, llego de visita la hermana de su padre, su tía. Tras ella, había una chica de su misma edad, con ojos azules y cabello corto castaño. Ambas venían de Japón a visitar a su padre y a la familia.

La chica ojiazul la miro y le sonrió a modo de saludo, una sonrisa sincera y sin temor. Nadie que la conociera habría hecho tal cosa con ella, incluso la madre de Tea la abrazo y le comento a su hermano lo grande y rápido que crecían los niños. Ellos se quedaron rígidos por un instante, temiendo por ellos y lo que su pequeña hija pudiera hacerles. Solo Tea advirtió el gesto y le dedico una larga mirada de entendimiento, ella sabía todo y no le importaba. Ella era su familia. Desde entonces, ella había sido su confidente y su amiga más leal.


	11. Chapter 11

Yugo abandonó la casa de Tea luego de que la chica pelirroja se escondiera en su habitación y su amiga decidiera quedarse encerrada en la cocina. No había tardado mucho en descifrar que lo mejor sería dejarlas solas y que llegado el momento hablarían sobre ese secreto que tanto parecía afectarles a ella y a su prima y por lo que presentía, a él y al faraón. Este último había permanecido callado todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ensimismado en sus pensamientos que giraban una y otra vez en torno a Nahia, las visiones de ella en sus sueños y la extraña sensación de pérdida calándole el alma. Era tal su tristeza que se la había transmitido a través de la conexión entre ambos, sintiéndose como si fuera a reventar de dolor desde dentro de sus entrañas.

Joey y Tristán no dijeron mucho en su camino de regreso, el chico tricolor supuso que la situación también había causado cierra sorpresa e incertidumbre en ellos. No podía negar que la chica pelirroja los había trastornados aún más que con la extraña llegada del faraón a este mundo nuevamente, tampoco podía evitar pensar en la insólita casualidad de los sucesos de esa semana; sus propios sueños, la sesancion de que su amigo estuviera en peligro, el rompecabezas en sus manos, Nahia la prima de Tea la cual sólo tenía un día de haber llegado al país, solo un par de horas de conocerla y tan solo un minuto para darse cuenta que tenía una relación importante en todo esto. Estaba tan seguro como el Faraón de que una fuerza externa a ellos lo había traído aquí y que esa misma fuerza trajo consigo sus sueños y a Nahia. Se preguntó qué más podría estar por venir, y no le gusto nada el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo y se alojó en su corazón, no esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

—Tenemos que hablar con Ishizu —dijo el Faraón de repente dentro de su cabeza— Es la única persona que nos puede decir que está sucediendo.

Yugi suspiró. Podía escuchar el hastío en la propia voz del Faraón y se imaginó cuan desagradable era para él no recordar nada en absoluto sobre ella, pero que sus visiones fueran tan reales que lo hiciera tener la certeza de que era parte de su pasado, uno oculto, misterioso y fuera de su alcance.

—Mi abuelo me habría telefoneado si hubiera dado con Ishizu— comentó el tricolor más joven.

—Lo se — murmuró él, miraba por encima de los edificios de la ciudad como si esperara que algo apareciera sobre sus cabezas de improviso o alguien — pero siento que será muy tarde sino logramos contactarla ya.

—Faraón — alguien llamó detrás de ellos. La voz sonó muy conocida, queda y indudablemente femenina.

Ambos se dieron de la vuelta. Y allí estaba Ishizu, apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol. Luciendo su vestido largo de lino blanco y adornada con múltiples joyas en oro que colgaban de su cabeza, orejas y muñecas. Ya no llevaba consigo el artículo del milenio que anteriormente adornaba su cuello, pero aún parecía saber dónde encontrarlos sin la ayuda del collar milenario.

El Rey tomo su lugar en el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo Yugi. Una breve transformación y ya se hallaba frente a la misteriosa mujer.

—Ishizu— llamó él —creíamos que … el terremoto ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Nada remotamente bueno, su alteza — la mujer clavó sus ojos azules en él — he venido a decirte el peligro que corre mi Faraón. Alguien ha robado todos los artículos milenarios a excepción del suyo y aún no se el motivo, pero está tras usted.

—¿Quién, Ishizu? ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto?

—No lo se, Alteza — negó levemente la mujer — puedo decirte que algo salió de ese agujero sobre la tierra, lo se porque oí voces.

—¿Voces? — inquirio él tricolor — ¿Quiénes eran y que decían?

Ishizu negó nuevamente.

—Eran muchas voces, quizá cientas de ellas entonando un cántico o una simple letanía. Ninguna era identificable para mi, pero se lo que decían.

—¿Qué decían?

Ishizu calló por un momento y pareció tomar aire antes de volver a hablar. Noto el peso de su preocupación y se preguntó qué podía asustar tanto a Ishizu.

—Ella tiene que morir.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Ella tiene que morir? — preguntó su abuelo por quinta vez — ¿En que clase de locura estás metido ahora, jovencito? ¿Qué significa eso?

Su abuelo había comenzado a alarmarse exponencialmente desde que le había dicho que Ishizu había aparecido para advertirle sobre los peligros que perseguían al Faraón. Saber que alguien tenía que morir no lo había hecho ninguna gracia.

—No lo se abuelito — dijo él con cansancio — Ishizu no sabe de quién se trata o que es lo que quieren.

—¿Qué más dijo? ¿Por qué no vino aquí a decírmelo? Era yo quien haba tratado de localizarla todo este tiempo — Preguntaba el Señor Muto exacerbado — Quiero saber todo lo que dijo, Yugi, absolutamente todo.

Yugi se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y miró fijamente a su abuelo, ¿Cómo podía explicar que él no sabía por qué Ishizu hacía lo que hacía y la forma en la que lo hacía? Tomó aire y soltó todo lo que él y el Faraón sabían, sin omitir nada. La boca de su abuelito se abrió cuando le contó sobre Nahia, y pareció que iba a desmayarse cuando supo que ella podía verlo. Habló sobre Ishizu y cómo los había encontrado en el camino a casa, le dijo todo lo que ella había visto en el agujero sin fin en donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia hace un mes. Que todos los artículos milenarios habían desaparecido, que no había rastro de ellos y que Su percepción sobre el rompecabezas y el regreso del Faraón era muy simple, quien quiera que lo haya regresado a este mundo quería que lo encontráramos, quería que estuviera aquí.

Yugi calló. Luego alzó la mirada y vio a su abuelito. Este meditaba profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces … está viniendo hacia aquí— murmuro el abuelo — si lo que dice Ishizu es cierto, lo que sea que quiera esta … cosa, está de camino aquí.

—Es lo que cree él también — coincidió Yugi.

—¿Él? — preguntó su abuelo.

—El Faraón — contestó el chico — piensa que … bueno, ha estado muy preocupado pensado que algo malo estaba pasando, ahora sabe que es así aunque no sepamos que y la idea de ponernos en peligro por su causa, lo ha hecho un poco … — se calló al tiempo que pensaba en cómo describir la actitud del rey — a decir verdad está muy enojado.

Su abuelito lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, como si tratara de tomar una decisión, pensó el tricolor. Había algo allí asomándose en su expresión que no podía identificar, lo había mirado así todo el rato. Su abuelo suspiró y al final dijo:

Ishizu no es la única persona que vigilaba el lugar de la batalla ceremonial — comentó el anciano de repente — no he podido contactar a mis viejos amigos, pero en cuanto lo haga sabremos que está sucediendo.

El señor Muto se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras a su habitación sin decirle ni una palabra más a él.

Tu abuelo está preocupado por ti — dijo una voz que hizo saltar al tricolor más joven — Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

Creo que tiene miedo por ambos — murmuró el chico.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 "Somos casualidad"

"Somo una casualidad, llena de intencion"

̶ Mario Benedetti

Nahia corría a toda prisa por el sinuoso pasillo que desembocaba directamente a la sala de trono. Todos los caminos del gran castillo llegaban allí. Estaba segura de que la muerte los buscaría allí, sabia donde encontrarlos juntos,, pero con suerte solo la hallaría a ella y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. — La muerte jamás tendrá al Faraon— se dijo así misma— no si podía evitarlo. Ella no cobraría su vida, no tocaría su alma, no iba de ninguna manera a permitir que le hiciera algún daño al Rey, no por sus errores. Si alguien debía partir sería ella. Ella y nadie más. ¡No será él!

Una dolorosa punzada le recorrió el pecho cuando finalmente se detuvó frente al trono. Se miró el pecho por un instante y no pudo creer lo que vió. Sorprendida, observó cómo El filo de una lanza sobresalía de su pecho, negra como el carbón y destellando ligeramente como una estrella moribunda. La lanza subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada y la sangre salía a borbotones en la herida y manchando su ropa. Su vista se redujo a un solitario y oscuro túnel donde solo alcanzaba a ver la silla del trono y se sintió desfallecer. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que procesaba su mente.

¡Nahia! ¡No! ¡No, por favor!, escuchó gritar a alguien, justo antes de darse la vuelta para ver a su atacante por última vez, en su lugar vio al Faraón corriendo hacia ella, sus labios dibujaban su nombre con el miedob y el horroraferrándose a su rostro, ya era demasiado tarde. El suelo abandonó sus pies y La luz se apagó de repente mientras ella se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Nahia se despertó de un tendida sobre la cama con las sábanas enredadas en sus pies y las almohadas desperdigadas en el suelo. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho. Se levantó con cuidado en la semioscuridad de su habitación y se calzó unas zapatillas. El reloj en su mesita de noche marcaba las seis de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche o había soñado gran parte de ella. No lo sabia y No quería pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener ni en lo real que había sido.

—Solo es un sueño — murmuró en la oscuridad —solo eso.

Quería salir de allí, la idea de estar atrapada todo el día en la habitación no le ayudaba en nada a pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía regresar a casa, había decidido terminar sus estudios en Japón porque creía que nada podría pasarle del otro lado del mundo, que sus males no podían perseguirla hasta aquí. Y allí estaban, nuevos lugares para nuevos y especiales horrores. ¿A dónde podía ir? No había lugar donde pudiera esconderse.

Tomo su uniforme y se aventuró fuera de su habitación, si iba a continuar allí al menos haría lo que se suponía vino a hacer. El departamento estaba a oscuras también, apenas iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol.. El viento soplaba aún frío por el amanecer colándose por las ventanas y haciéndolas vibrar. Se apresuró al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Un espejo frente a ella le devolvió su propio reflejo. Estaba pálida y ojerosa. Sus ojos verdes parecían saltones en su cara hinchada. Se preguntó si había llorado sin darse cuenta. Desvió su mirada de su reflejo y se metió a la ducha.

Agradecio en silencio el agua caliente que salió de la llave casi inmeaditamente, quitándole el frío nocturno y calentado su cuerpo hasta que le ardió la piel. Estuvo fuera al cabo de unos minutos, y se apresuró a su habitación a recoger sus cosas para sus clases de hoy. Había estado repasando su horario con Tea el día de ayer, justo antes de que llegaran sus amigos. . Pensar en su prima le causó una punzada en el corazón. Aún tenía que enfrentarse a ella. Salió finalmente de su habitación. El departamento brillaba nítidamente con la luz del sol y un olor a café recién hecho y tostadas flotaba en el aire en su camino a la cocina. Tomo aire antes de llegar.

Tea estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía ver lo que estaba haciendo claramente. Sostenía entre sus manos dos amplías tazas de café al tiempo que las colocaba con cuidado sobre el mesón de la cocina. Tomo una tostada y le dio un mordisco. Entonces fue cuando advirtió su presencia.

—Nahia — dijo algo sobresaltada — yo… hice el desayuno. Hay huevos, tostadas, café y …

—Tomaré una tostada — la interrumpió Nahia acercándose al mesón — y me marcharé enseguida.

—¿Marcharte? ¿A dónde?

Nahia le echo un vistazo a su prima al tiempo que se preguntaba a qué se refería con marcharse. ¿Irse de Japón definitivamente? ¿Mudarse a un departamento lejos de tea y sus amigos? ¿Regresar con sus padres? Ella lucía esa sincera mirada de preocupación que la caracterizaba, todo en Tea era teatralmente sincero, por lo que desvió su mirada.

—Tengo clases en el instituto — respondió evasiva y le dio un sonoro mordisco a la dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Nahia — llamó la castaña, su voz queda — Nahia, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Nahia se dio la vuelta enseguida.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? ¿Mentirme? ¿Ocultarme todo esto? ¿O el hecho de que no confías en mí tal como mi madre?

La ojiazul palideció. Nahia notó cómo las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en los ojos de su prima y se maldijo por haber hablado.

¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que me tiene sin cuidado…me iré pronto de tu casa.

No, no quiero que te vayas — negó velozmente tea.

No veo por qué deba importarme lo que tú quieras.

Tienes razón, yo no debí…—se detuvo cuando Nahia le restó importancia a lo que decía — por favor, Nahia. No evitare que te marches si es lo que deseas, pero permite … permíteme que te explique porqué lo hice.

No estoy segura de querer escuchar tus motivos —murmuró la chica mirando fijamente a Tea.

Se lo qué pasó con tu hermano — dijo finalmente — mamá me dijo.

Nahia no se inmutó, pero se vio obligada a desviar la mirada por la mención de su hermano. No quería hablar sobre él.

Se que no quisiste hacerle daño — continuó ella —se que es la razón por la que estás aquí y se que mis tíos … ellos no te querían en casa.

No veo que tenga que ver eso con ocultarme lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

Yo… pasaron muchas cosas entre Yugi, los chicos, el Faraon y yo. Estuve a punto de perder a Cada uno de mis amigos por diversas situaciones, entre ellas magia oscura y ansias de poder. Tuvimos que ir lejos para recuperar las memorias de un rey, luchar contra un monstruo y no perder la vida en el intento — miró a Nahia por un largo segundo — yo no podía hacerte eso.

Entonces ¿Qué? — preguntó Nahia — ¿crees que eso explica algo?

Sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, Nahia, sabía que yo era la única persona a quien le confiabas tus secretos, sabía que sufrías cada día, que odiabas cada instante que no podía controlar lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, por eso yo no podía decirte que nada era normal desde que el abuelo de Yugi le entregó el artículo del no quería hacerte daño Nahia, yo no podía involucrarte y ser responsable de lo que causaría.

La pelirroja miró a su prima por un momento. Sus ojos claros y azules reflejaban la misma tristeza que ella sentía.

—¿Causaría que? —inquiriio en un susurro.

—Que te desvanecieras.

Nahia se apoyó de la pared y miró al techo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso sucedería?

—Tu misma me lo dijiste — contestó la castaña — me dijiste que no sorportarias… pensé que con Sebastián tú…

—¿Moriría? — río secamente — seria un alivio ¿no?

–No para mí — replicó Tea — y se que tus mis tíos te quieren…

—¡No digas eso! — le cortó enfurecida — Tu mas que nadie sabes que no es cierto. Me odian. Me han odiado toda la vida.

—Te temen…

—Vaya, no sabía qué temer fuera sinónimo de querer.

—Nahia…

—No, no quiero escuchar nada más sobre mis padres — se despegó del muro dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta y se detuvo — ¿Qué quisiste decir ayer? Cuando dijiste "de todas las personas tenías que ser tú…"

Tea miró a su prima, la conocía desde hace tanto que sabía cuan pesada era su carga y cuan difícil era llevarla sobre sus hombros. Lo sabía con solo verla.

—Nahia…

—Solo dilo

—No creo en las casualidades — dijo firmemente. La vio enderezarse sin mirar atrás y salió por la puerta decidida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 "Todo de ti"

"…porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos

que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando

si volverás o si me dejarás muriendo"

̶ Neruda

Tea esperó pacientemente a Yugi fuera de su casa. El señor Muto le recibió al tocar la puerta invitándola a entrar, pero se había negado diciendo que prefería disfrutar de la calidez del sol esa mañana. También necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Su prima no había dicho nada sobre si misma, ni cómo se sentía o si la odiaba por ocultarle la verdad.

Sinceramente pensaba que jamás tendría que hablar sobre ello otra vez, que ese capítulo de su vida había terminado cuando el Faraon regresó a su descanso eterno. No tenía idea de qué todo convergería con tan poco tiempo de anticipación; el Faraon, su prima, sus amigos en peligro y la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ellos otra vez. Tenía la certeza de que podía ofrecerle a su prima la tranquilidad que estaba buscando y no la espeluznante experiencia que estaba viviendo. Ella había aprendido y olvidado; Yugi y Atem nunca huyeron de sus problemas, comprendían que a donde fueran los acompañarían y ella no tuvo que hacerle creer a su prima que estaría mejor lejos de los suyos.

Alguien azotó la puerta tras ella haciéndola soltar un grito.. Yugi estaba de pie frente a ella, con severas ojeras marcando su rostro y la piel pálida de un muerto.

—¡Yugi! —exclamó la chica — ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!

El chico nisiquira sonrió. Solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto Tea.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído — dijo él.

—No pareces estar bien ¿pasó algo?

Desearía que no.

Yugi le contó cómo Ishizu había aparecido de la nada después de salir de su casa, las voces en el fondo del cráter, y la siniestra advertencia que cantaban al unísono.

—¿Ella tiene que morir? — preguntó ella — ¿Qué diantres significa eso?

Yugi suspiró abatido.

—Si lo supiera ¿No crees que te lo habría dicho?

Tea lo observo caminar con la mirada gacha, casi sin prestar atención a su alredor. Realmente parecía cansado. Se preguntó cuánto de ese cansancio pertenecía al Faraon ahora que había regresado y compartía la mente de su amigo.

—¿Qué opina Atem de todo esto? — inquirio la ojiazul.

—Cree que debería devolverlo a Egipto o enviarlo muy lejos de nosotros…

—¿Se ha vuelto loco?— exclamó Tea — Definitivamente ¡no! ¿En que está pensado? ¿Qué le abandonemos? ¡No!

—Eso mismo le dije.

—Descubriremos que está pasado —sentenció la ojiazul —Todos juntos.

El instituto se asomaba ya entre los edificios más adelante, estaban atravesando la entrada cuando aparecieron Joey y Tristán frente a ellos. Lucían el mismo uniforme de educación física, pantalones cortos, camiseta y zapatillas blancas.

—Llegan tarde —les reprochó Joey — el profesor va a matarles.

—No lo dijo así, claro — dijo Tristan burlon — solo mencionó que los retardados caminarían al salón de clases sujetándose los pies.

Lo que significa …

Que si va a matarnos — se lamentó el tricolor.

Ya cállense — mascullo Tea enfadada — el profesor puede irse a ch…

Esa boca — Joey río.

Su salón estaba lleno como de costumbre, y como cada martes era de esperarse que oliera a rancio y a sudor de caballo después de la primera hora de educación física. El profesor estaba allí frente a la clase, anunciando los equipos para el siguiente partido de volleyball la próxima semana. Notó a los cuatro estudiantes colándose a la clase.

—Yugi Muto y Tea Gardner, que espléndida sorpresa — vociferó el profesor — ¿Dónde están sus uniformes deportivos?

—Profesor…

—¿Ya vieron que hora es? — preguntó señalando su reloj —Recuerdo haber dicho que tenía muy poca tolerancia a la impuntualida — luego señaló a Joey y Tristán — también recuerdo haberles dicho que los retardados caminarían sobre sus ….

Han llegado tarde por mi culpa, profesor

Tea supo quien interrumpió al profesor antes de verla. Nahia estaba allí, de pie frente a la ventana con la luz del sol reflejándose en su cabello yconvirtiéndolo en filamentos de lava ardiente. Miraba tranquilamente al profesor, la misma mirada que le había visto dedicar a sus padres muchas veces cuando creía que la reñían injustamente, cómo la calma antes de la tormenta. El profesor no se inmutó, pero a regañadientes apartó la vista de los jóvenes para dirigirla a la pelirroja.

—¿Ah si? — cuestionó — ¿A ti debo sancionar, entonces?

—Si es lo que quiere — replicó la chica tajante — Me parece que sus políticas de tolerancia son un poco excesivas.

—¿Con que derecho…

—Ninguno. Han llegado tarde porqué he olvidado traer mi almuerzo — explicó Nahia — Tuve que venir antes de clases a recoger mi horario y en la prisa olvide tomar mis cosas. Le pedí a Tea que regresara por ellas.

¿Y el señor Muto? —contraatacó el profesor — Seguramente tiene otra buena explicación ¿no es así?

Yugi se ofreció a acompañarla.

Dejemedecirle una cosa señorita Takara — pidió el profesor con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios —este instituto valora mucho la puntualidad y ofrece castigos a quien no lo cumpla en su reglamento, y es exactamente lo que tus amigos recibirán. Su pequeño intento de defenderlos no servirá de nada, así que le recomiendo abstenerse en futuras ocasiones.

El profesor dirigio una sonrisa insulsa a los dos chicos frente a él.

Capítulo 18 del reglamento de estudiantes — aludió la pelirroja altiva— textualmente dice que solo el director tiene la facultad de imponer sanciones a sus estudiantes por causa de sus faltas. Solo el director.

Mira niñita insolente…

Creo que mis amigos y yo tenemos cita con el director ¿no es así?

Nahia tomó su mochila y salió del salón. El profesor le lanzó una mirada siniestra a Tea y a sus amigos cuando los chicos se apresuraron a seguir a la pelirroja. La chica iba por delante de ellos, pisando fuerte con sus botas de tacón alto.

—¡Vaya! — exclamó Joey — casi le da una apoplejía al profesor ¿vieron su cara?

—Eso fue un Nocaut — coincidió Tristán riéndose — directo en la mandíbula

—Chicos …

Nahia se detuvo frente a una puerta, haciendo callar a todos. Unas letras doradas anunciaban que se trataba de la oficina del director.

—Nahia — llamó Tea.

—Solo yo entraré — soltó la chica.

—¿Qué? No

—No quiero a ninguno de ustedes balbuceando cuando hable con el director.

La pelirroja entró sin llamar y cerró firmemente la puerta tras ella.

Creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente — apostilló el chico rubio mirando a sus amigos — ¿no creen?

¿Que quieres decir? — preguntó el tricolor

Quizá Tea ya nos pueda decir que sucede con Nahia.

Tea se envaró.

Joey no creo que…

Está bien Yugi — murmuró la chica echándole un vistazo a su amigo, ella sabía que lo había querido preguntarle por respeto a sus sentimientos — Joey tiene razón.

No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, Tea.

La chica negó lentamente.

No contaré lo que no me pertenece, pero si puedo decirles que Nahia siempre ha sido un poco diferente.

¿Diferente? — cuestionó Tristán — ¿Cómo que?

Tea miró a sus amigos, uno a uno, mientras pensaba cómo podía explicarles lo que Nahia era y lo que podía hacer.

Piensen en Yugi chicos – les indicó — el tiene esta comunicación interna con el Faraon, puede verlo y hablarle, puede saber que piensa o que quiere. Solo él puede hacerlo. ¿Eso no lo convierte en algo diferente? ¿ Especial? Nahia es así.

Por eso puede ver al Faraón — coincidió Yugi.

Asi es chicos, por eso puede verlo aunque …

¿aQue? ¿Qué pasa?

Tea miró a Yugi y recordó lo que Ishizu le había dicho. "Ella tiene que morir" ¿a quien se referían? No, no quería imaginarse cosas.

—Nada chicos, ya todo es suficientemente raro.

La puerta se abrió de un click tras ellos. Nahia apareció en el umbral, su rostro serio y sus ojos fijos en Tea.

—Estamos suspendidos —anunció con aburrimiento.

—¿Queeee? — se quejó Joey con un chillido —¡Suspendidos! ¿TODOS NOSOTROS?

—Joey y yo no llegamos tardeeee — miró acusadoramente a Tea y a Yugi.

—Solo Tea, Yugi y yo estamos suspendimos — corrigió la chica.

Yugi suspiró y Tea puso una mano sobre su hombro, aún mirando a Nahia.

—¿Por qué?

Nahia se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ellos. Caminando rápido y decididamente.

—Esa mujer me da miedo — confesó Tristán en voz baja

—¿Te has dado cuenta que sus ojos parecen dos pozos de ácido tóxico? — aventuró Joey — a veces creo que me puedo derretir o convertirme en piedra si me mira.

—Es espeluznaaaaante — canturreo Tristán.

—¡Chicos!

Yugi no escucho como reprendía Tea a sus amigos. En su lugar vio al faraón aparecer a su lado.

—Necesito hablar con ella — le dijo Atem sin perder el tiempo, con la mirada en el lugar donde Nahia había desaparecido al cruzar la esquina.

—No creo que ella quiera hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

—Lo hará —Atem le miró — si soy yo quien le habla.

Yugi miró a su amigo de vuelta. Sentía su preocupación y cuan deseoso estaba de perseguirla por esos pasillos. También habia algo en sus ojos violetas que no podía identificar, cómo algo que solo él podía entender.

—Iré por ella y luego dejaré que tomes mi lugar.

Atem asintió.

—Gracias, Yugi.

Yugi tomó la misma dirección que Nahia, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

—¡Yugi! ¿A dónde vas? — escuchó que le llamaban —¡ hey! Amigo, esperanos

—¡Nos vemos luego! — les gritó y corrió más deprisa.

Era algo que tenían que hacer solos.

Yugi no tardo demasiado en encontrar a Nahia. Todo el mundo actuaba raro cuando llegaban estudiantes nuevos y todas las miradas curiosas se dirigían casi siempre al mismo lugar. La chica estaba sentada en la última mesa de camping al final del campus, a la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo. El chico observó como su cabello se oscurecía cuando no le daba el sol, haciéndolo lucir del color de la sangre fresca.

A medida que se fue acercando, notó que la chica tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta de apuntes. Ensimismada, no se daba cuenta del resto de los estudiantes que pululaban a su alrededor, observándola o tratando de llamar su atención. El chico estaba a un metro de distancia cuando la pelirroja alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes, con la precisión de un láser, se encontraron con él inmediatamente, sopesándolo. Al tricolor se le erizó el cogote y se detuvo. Joey y Tristan tenían razón, la chica era espeluznante.

—Hasta aquí he llegado — dijo Yugi para sus adentros desviando la mirada de Nahia — tú te las arreglas con ella a partir de ahora.

Yugi cambió. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, que no dejaba su cuerpo y su mente a la disposición de Atem. La sensación era nueva otra vez, una llama que iniciaba en el centro de su cuerpo y se extendía por todas sus extremidades calentándolo, hasta que el faraón tomaba su lugar y la fuerza de sus poder se concentraba en el rompecabezas otra vez.

—¿Dónde quedó tu valentía? — preguntó el Faraón quedamente a la mente de su amigo.

Yugi no respondió, dejándolo completamente solo con la chica pelirroja que aún lo miraba a la distancia. El la observó. No le tenía ningún miedo a Nahia, ni a su carácter, ni a la forma curiosa en la que lo veía. Había una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos, pero también una fiera cautela. Le hizo recordar a los felinos. Ella se veía así, como un felino salvaje demasiado astuto y receloso para acercarse alrededor del sujeto que le tendía la mano llamándolo, permaneciendo a una distancia prudencial de él, sin apartar la filosa mirada verde, solo aguardando que diera un último paso más cerca para salir huyendo.

El faraón suspiró. Ella no era un felino y él no iba a hacerle daño.

Retomó el camino abarcando la distancia hasta la mesa de camping y se sentó frente a ella aún sosteniendo su mirada. De cerca, sus ojos se veían más brillantes y hermosos, su piel pálida y blanca. También notó el aura de poder que irradiaba de ella, podía sentirlo como un fuego que empezaba a arder y que podía arrasar gradualmente con lo que se encontrara de frente. Esperaba, silenciosamente, que no a él.

—Hola — saludó por fin.

—Ese ha sido un excelente truco de magia — habló ella — ¿A dónde va Yugi cuando tú estás aquí?

El parpadeó sorprendido. Un tanto por su pregunta y otro tanto por el tono de su voz melodiosa como el canto de una sirena.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿Ver que?

—El cambio — aclaró Atem.

Ella no contestó. Y el supo que si lo había visto, que podía ver más de lo que quería y eso la agobiaba.

—El rompecabezas crea un enlace entre nosotros, entre nuestras mentes y almas. — explicó él con tranquilidad — Yugi puede estar aquí en el rompecabezas o en su propia mente.

—O aquí como un fantasma — añadió la chica.

El sonrió apesadumbrado, no sabía si todo aquello podría espantarla de nuevo.

—Si, así es.

Ella lo contempló otro segundo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó por fin.

El consideró su pregunta. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Algo en específico? ¿Solo una parte de ella? Su alma y su mente habían estado corriendo tras ella desde que llegó al mundo de los vivos. El no quería solo algo de ella. Queria saber quién era, que la trajo aquí,porqué que estaba en sus sueños, quería mantenerla cerca, tenía la certeza absoluta de que él y sus amigos estaban en peligro, ahora sabía que ella también y quería protegerla, de todos, de quién viniera por ellos, de sí misma, de lo que la agobiaba y la hacía tener ese apariencia mordaz que no había tenido hasta que lo vio. Quería saber porqué se sentía de esa forma a su alrededor, tan protector, tan poco dueño de si mismo. De donde venía la tristeza cuando la miraba, el frío en su alma cuando la veía marchar, la ansiedad de que no la volviera a ver y la certeza de que a donde fuera no podría serguirla.

El la quería a ella y no sabía porqué.

—Quiero saberlo todo — pidió él sosteniendo su mirada —Quiero que me digas todo sobre ti.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 Sombras

"…de tal manera que el camino entre las estrellas de la muerte  
sea un violento vuelo comenzado desde hace muchos días y meses y siglos?" —Neruda

Nahia estuvo largo rato observando al faraón, considerando su pregunta, analizándolo. En circunstancias diferentes se habría ido pitando de allí antes de contarle su vida privada a un desconocido, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, muy lejos de quién era o de lo que normalmente hacía. Algo que la incitaba fuertemente desde su interior a revelarse, a gritar todas las atrocidades que había visto y hecho, a reprocharle cuan dura la vida había sido con ella y su familia, a llorar largo y tendido para desahogarse, decirle cuando se odiaba a si misma y cuan fácil sería terminar con todo aquello. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla para detener sus pensamientos y la sensación de que iba a quebrarse allí mismo frente a él.

—¿Por qué tendría que responderte eso? — preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

—Quizá no confíes en mi…

—No, no confió — aseguró — pienso que no les ha quedado absolutamente claro a ninguno de ustedes que no quiero ser parte de esto.

—Ese es precisamente el punto — artículó Atem devolviéndole la mirada seria y clara —Eres parte de esto, quieras o no. Tú lo sabes, sabes que todos estamos en peligro, lo veo cuando te miro, sabes más de lo que quieres admitir.

Nahia desvió sus ojos de él. Desde el momento en que él le dijo quién era supo que no estaba segura en ninguna parte. Fue una tonta al pensar que podía escapar de ello, solo quería alejarse de su familia, no hacerles más daño. ¿Y si está era la forma? Si alguien más orquestaba todo lo que le sucedía, entonces significaría que podría detenerlo. No creo en las casualidades, había dicho Tea. Suspiró.

—Nací aquí en Japón hace 17 años — susurró sin mirarlo — mi madre es la tía de mi prima Tea. Desde pequeña yo … bueno, cosas extrañas pasaban.

—¿Cosas extrañas?

—Al principio solo eran cosas extrañas, objetos que cambiaban de posición, ventanas abiertas a la mitad de la noche, ruidos escalofriantes… Todo empeoró con los años. No entendía lo que sucedía, todo a mi alrededor cobraba vida cuando yo estaba en casa, en el parque o en la escuela. Mis padres empezaron a volverse paranoicos cuando en medio de mi salón de clases inicié un incendio, porque un niño había tomado mis lápices de colores y los partió en dos.

Ella se calló y lo miró. No había asombro en su mirada, ni si quiera curiosidad, ni esa mirada extraña que ella creyó la gente común haría ante lo desconocido y peligroso. Solo la miraba, con firmeza, solo a ella.

—¿Lo heriste? — preguntó él con suavidad.

—Desee hacerlo —respondió quedamente sin mirarlo— Me desmayé después de perder el control. No recuerdo nada más, solo el deseo de que ardiera y se consumiera por lo que hizo. Supe entonces que había algo mal en mi y que no lo podía controlar. Después de eso, mis padres decidieron marcharse de Japón. Viví en EEUU la mayor parte de mi vida, encerrada. No salía de casa, mis padres siempre estaban cerca para tratar de controlar a la criatura que les había quitado La Paz y la felicidad a su familia.

En mi cumpleaños número 14 les rogué a mis padres que me permitieran ir de fiesta con las chicas de mi curso, había sido el año más tranquilo, sin ningún incidente. Pensé que había logrado controlar la energía que me envolvía, y logré convencer a mis padres de dejarme asistir. Disfrute cada instante, conocí a un chico, baile con el, reí con él, hasta que…

La voz de Nahia se apagó y observó al Faraon. El la miró con tristeza.

—Hasta que…

—Murió —dijo ella y su voz se cortó — él… él quería demostrarme que podía hacer un clavado perfecto. El agua… había agua, yo …

—No tienes que decirme — le dijo él interrumpiéndola — puedo imaginarme.

—No, nadie puede.

Nahia bajo la mirada. La mesa estaba cubierta de delicadas flores de cerezo, hojas secas y marchitas. Tomo una y la estrujo entre sus dedos.

—Recuerdo la mirada de mis padres esa noche, había dejado de ser su hija. Era una asesina y un potencial peligro para ellos y para quien se cruzará en mi camino. No volví a la escuela, ni salí nunca mas de casa sola.

Un año después Tea y su Madre estuvieron en EEUU. Mis padres no querían exponerlas al monstruo que habían engendrado, pero no pudieron detenerlas. Sus esfuerzos por mantenerme dentro de mi habitación fueron en vano. Admiré la tenacidad de Tea para sortear a Mamá e instalarse en mi habitación durante su estadía. Confié en ella, fue la primera persona a la que no le atemorice o tuvo miedo de mí ni lo que hacía. Era la única que entendía. Poco después de que se marchara empezaron los sueños.

—¿Sueños? — inquirio Atem —¿Qué clase de sueños?

—Al principio no tenían sentido —explicó ella — había mucha oscuridad y despertaba con la sensación de que me ahogaba. Fueron tomando forma luego de que nació mi hermano pequeño. Sebastián.

—¿Le ocurre a él lo mismo que a ti?

Nahia se sobresaltó. No podía imaginar un mundo donde su pequeño hermano sufriera lo mismo que ella.

—No, en absoluto — negó con severidad — solo soy yo.

La mirada de Atem cambió, como si hubiera encontrado sentido a algo que ella no podía ver.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? — preguntó él —Fueron los sueños ¿No es así?

Nahia apretó los puños, sus manos pegajosas por las múltiples hojas que habia destrozado entre sus dedos. Sabía que en algún punto tendría que hablar y decirle que la había traído allí, aunque no quisiera.

—Si — masculló entre dientes — uno en particular.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—No — Nahia sonrió triste — pero ¿Tengo opción?

Atem no dijo nada.

—Estaba en mi habitación como de costumbre —empezó diciendo — escuche a través de la puerta que mi madre tenía que salir por una emergencia en el hospital donde trabajaba y que dejaba a Sebastián dormido y a cargo de mi padre. Jamás lo dejaría a mi cargo, claro. Era alrededor de las 11pm y salí de la habitación por un vaso de agua. Mi padre dormitaba en el sofá frente a la TV encendida, donde una mujer hablaba sobre las noticias del día. Me acerqué con cuidado y lo apague. Entonces fue cuando lo escuché. Alguien lloraba. Lo reconocí como los berrinches que hacía Sebastián cuando tenía hambre o algo no le gustaba.

Mire a mi padre esperando que lo despertara el ruido de sus chillidos, pero este siguió durmiendo imperturbable. No pensé en moverlo o llamarle, solo me dirigí a la habitación de Sebastián y abrí la puerta. La luz estaba encendida, iluminando la pequeña habitación con paredes azul cielo con patrones de cochecitos y superhéroes. La pequeña cuna estaba en el medio de la habitación, rodeada de juguetes para niños y un sillón donde su madre acostumbraba a sentarse para alimentar a su hermano. Se acercó a la cuna y notó que los chillidos habían parado. El bebé estaba completamente dormido cuando lo alcanzó, no lloriqueaba y no había signos de que lo hubiese estado haciendo. Su carita regordeta estaba plácidamente relajada, seca y sin lágrimas. Acaricié su cabello castaño pensando que quizá lo había imaginado, estaba agotada y era una posibilidad. O al menos eso quería creer. Decidí quedarme un poco más, solo para asegurarme de que mi hermano estaba perfectamente y me senté en el sillón.

Me dormí sin darme cuenta y soñé. Estaba oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Solo era consciente de una espesa masa negra que trataba de tragarme para hundirme en la oscuridad. Luchaba fervientemente contra ella, pero como arena movediza me hundía más y más. Por primera vez pensé en dejarme ir, dejar que la oscuridad me llevara, por lo que deje de luchar, entonces sentí que algo cambió; la negrura se convirtió en luz y estuve de nuevo en la habitación de mi hermano, extendida en el sillón.. Alguien estaba parado allí frente a mi, mirándome desde arriba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una túnica completamente negra, más negra que la noche misma, parecía estar viva con sus extremos retorciéndose en el suelo como algas agitadas en una corriente marina. La visión de la criatura me dejó clavada allí, contemplándola. Su rostro completamente cubierto bajo su túnica. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, una sonora y siniestra carcajada salió de su boca. Su risa se elevó y se elevó tan alto hasta convertirse en un chillido de absoluto terror, taladrándome los oídos. Me desperté de un salto. Mi madre estaba allí, observando por encima de mi cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y el horror petrificando sus facciones. Mire en su dirección y vi a mi hermano. Aún estaba dormido, pero su pequeño cuerpo flotaba sobre la cuna, muy alto sobre nuestras cabezas. Menciendose en el aire, lenta y apaciblemente. Fue demasiado.

Nahia dejó de hablar, y observó las largas sombras de los estudiantes a medida que caía la tarde. No tenía que decir más, estaba claro porque había venido aquí.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso? — le interrogó el Faraón, sus ojos violetas se habían oscurecido.

—Un mes.

Atem cerró los ojos.

—Todo está relacionado — declaró él — la batalla ceremonial fue el mes pasado. Mi regreso aquí y tú… los sueños. Todo está relacionado, pero no se como atar los cabos.

—Quizá todos nosotros podamos…

La voz de Tea surgió detrás del árbol de cerezo. A Nahia no le sorprendió, y el Faraón solo alzó los ojos hacia sus amigos. Tea tomo lugar al lado de la pelirroja y los chicos junto a Atem.

—Es tiempo de una junta en la mesa redonda — anunció el rubio.

—La Mesa es cuadrada, sopenco

—Cállate Tristán.

—Chicos …— Tea llamó — no es momento para juegos.

Atem suspiro. Y Nahia solo siguió mirando a la nada.

—¿Que hacían detrás del árbol? — preguntó él.

—Eh pues … pues ¡Yugi! Huiste como si te persiguiera un demonio — se excusó Joey — Te seguimos, claro.

—No es Yugi — murmuró Nahia. Un silencio la precedió. Ella los miró— solo para que sepan

Tea, Joey y Tristan miraban entre ella y el Faraón. Solo Atem la mirada fijamente.

—Yugi está aquí —explicó Atem — pero por ahora ocupó su lugar.

—¡Vaya! Hola Faraón — saludo el castaño — cuánto tiempo…

—Si amigo, deberían decirnos más a menudo para no confundirlos…

—Yugi me permitió un tiempo para hablar con Nahia.

—Y el tuvo la decencia de no espiar —agregó la pelirroja.

—Lo sentimos Nahia — se disculpó Tea — nosotros no…

Nahia la ignoro.

—Olvídalo — se levantó de la mesa, pero el faraon la tomó de la mano.

—No te vayas — pidió — por favor.

Ella miró la mano que la sujetaba. Era amplia y morena, emanaba tanto calor que traspasaba su piel y enviaba descargas en todo su brazo entumencindolo hasta el hombro. El la soltó con rapidez.

—Estoy seguro se que solo se preocupaban por Yugi — dijo rápidamente — todo esto los tiene tan alterados a ellos como a nosotros.

Nahia los miró.

—Realmente lo sentimos —dijo Joey — por haber husmeado …

—Lo cierto es que tu historia es horrible — Tristán opinó.

Se escuchó un golpe bajo la mesa y Tristán aulló.

—¡Bruto!

Nahia entornó los ojos hacia el faraón y el solo se encogió de hombros acongojado.

Ella tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Quiza sería bueno hablar luego de tener algo en el estómago —Tea sacó varios envases de su mochila —Traje la cena que preparé ayer, como ya no pudimos comerla…

—¡Vaya! Esto huele deliciosos — Joey aspiró sonoramente luego de abrir uno de los envases.

Tea río.

—Este es para ti — le entrego a Nahia su almuerzo —Realmente lo traje, se que solo dijiste que me lo habías pedido para ayudarnos en clases, pero si lo traje.

—Gracias —dijo la pelirroja.

Todos comieron en silencio, incluso Joey y Tristán que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas mortíferas entre ambos.

—Tea nos comento lo que Ishizu dijo ayer — soltó Joey — esa mujer no puede aparecer sin dar malas noticias.

El faraón miró a Nahia que observaba a Joey sin entender.

—Ishizu Ishtar, su familia custodió mi tumba durante muchos años — explicó el faraón — es una vieja amiga. Fue ella quien regresó el rompecabezas a Yugi cuando …

—Aquí tengo la foto — dijo Tea sosteniendo una fotografía rectangular en sus dedos 6

Y ofreciéndosela a su prima.

Nahia la tomó. Era una sencilla fotografía de un desierto árido y un cielo azul casi traslúcido. En el centro de la foto había un enorme agujero irregular, negro y profundo hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver rondeado de montículos de tierra a su alrededor. Parecía que un enorme gusano hubiera salido de allí.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Allí fue la batalla ceremonial, cuando Regrese al más allá. Es una historia realmente larga.

Tea, Joey y Tristan asintieron.

—Algo salió de allí — señaló Tea en la fotografía — Ishizu dice que en el fondo podía escuchar voces.

—¿Voces? —la pelirroja pestañeo — ¿De quien? O ¿Qué decían?

—Ella tiene que morir.

Nahia abrió la boca y la cerró abruptamente.

—No sabemos a quién se refieren — murmuró el faraón sujetándose el puente de la nariz, sus ojos firmemente cerrados — Se llevó los artículos milenarios y me dejó encerrado en el rompecabezas, otra vez.

–Lo que nos hace pensar que la persona que lo hizo tiene el mismo poder o superior al que tiene el Faraón — comentó Tea solemne — para hacer lo que hizo.

—Lo que quiere decir que estamos muy joooo

—¡Cállate Joey! — gritó Tristán.

—Es probable que Joey tenga razón — masculló Nahia. El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido— desconocemos las capacidades de esta persona, pero sabemos lo que ha hecho y si dicen que su poder es incluso mayor del que percibo en ti …—miró al faraón — ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos?

—¿Puedes percibir … — Joey tartamudeo

—No podemos suponer nada — le interrumpió Atem — lo único seguro es el peligro que corremos todos.

—Eso nos deja solo dos opciones – dijo Nahia — adelantarnos y averiguar quién es y qué quiere o esperar que venga por nosotros.

—No me agrada nada esperar que venga por nosotros —chillo Joey.

—Cobarde — masculló Tristán — ¡Que venga! Estaremos preparados.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo chicos — apostilló la ojiazul — creo que deberíamos hablar con Ishizu. Lo cierto es que no le dijo a Yugi nada de gran utilidad.

Atem asintio.

—La contactaremos.

—Nahia — llamó Tea — ¿Podrías acompañarnos? Es probable que le interese saber…

—¿Qué soy un monstruo? —sonrió con pesar.

—Nahia …

—Iré — aseveró ella —Mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, mejor.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa, solo Nahia permaneció en en su lugar. Yugi había aparecido junto al faraón. Esta vez no se había inmutado, pero le causó curiosidad verlo ahora como había visto al Faraon el día anterior. Atem la miró.

—Yugi no quería asustarte — dijo él.

Yugi sonrió a modo de disculpa. Los chicos se detuvieron a escuchar.

Nahia negó con la cabeza y se puso se pie.

—Pocas cosas me asustan.

—¿No les parece increíble que pueda verlo? — preguntó Joey sin dirigirse a nadie.

—¿Sabes? Es cierto — coincidió Tristán — Creo que Nahia tal vez sea como el Faraón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Tea.

—Un ser antiguo con un pasado como el mío — respondió Atem sin vacilar.

Tea lo miró. Él no apartaba sus ojos de su prima, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con ellos. Notó que Joey y Tristán se dieron cuenta, riéndose sorprendenmente en silencio. Nada de lo que ellos hacían era silencioso. Nahia le regresó la mirada. Todo en ella si era silencioso, y así se mantuvo después de que el Faraón hablara.

—Se a donde tenemos que ir para encontrar a Ishizu — indicó la ojiazul.

Atem si la miró esta vez. Recordando.

—El Museo Dominó.

La ojiazul asintio.

—¡Andando!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 Sangre

El sol comenzaba su rápido descenso cuando abandonaron el instituto sin mirar atrás. Los Altos edificios de la ciudad proyectaban sus largas sombras sobre ellos y las luces nocturnas comenzaba a encenderse. El tráfico aumentaba cada minuto, el ruido de los motores y cláxones inundandaban las calles. Grupos de trabajadores, estudiantes y turistas llenaban las banquetas imposibilitando caminar sin interrupciones, aún así los chicos lograron mantenerse juntos. Joey y Tristan encabezaban la fila, con Tea siguiéndoles de cerca. El Faraón y Yugi —su espíritu — mantenían una conversación disimulada detrás de estos. Y al final estaba Nahia, observándolos a todos.

Atem miró hacia atrás. No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho en todo el trayecto, pero sabía que la razón era simple: Temía que Nahia desapareciera entre el gentío, que decidiera que todo esto era demasiado para ella, que no quería estar allí y enfrentarlo. Sinceramente, La chica lucia de una forma distante, casi efímera. Sentía que podía esfumarse entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. No le agradaba en absoluto la ansiedad que eso le causaba.

Nahia parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Pensó en rezagarse junto a ella y preguntarle, pero su expresión decía que no quería hablar con nadie. Él había escuchando atentamente su historia, la tristeza en su voz y el infinito cansancio. Sabía el esfuerzo que le tomó decírselo, el miedo y la ira contenida por verse obligada a revelárselo a alguien que probablemente era la personificación de sus temores, todo lo que quería evitar, la razón para alejarse de su hogar y de algún modo todo se hizo añicos frente a ella a causa suya.

Sintió que Alguien le llamaba. Yugi.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él hablando a la mente de su amigo —¿Qué decías?

El chico suspiró.

—No deberías culparte por todo esto — reprendió su amigo y notó algo extraño colándose en su voz — Por lo que entiendo el culpable está más relacionado con Nahia que contigo.

Atem pestañeo. No se había imaginado que su amigo pudiera hablar con tanta amargura.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ese sueño que tuvo… la sombra, estoy seguro de que es la persona que está…

—Fue solo un sueño.

—Tu no crees eso — rechazó el tricolor — puedo saber lo que piensas ¿Recuerdas? Tu sueños no son solo sueños, son memorias de ella. Toda tu cabeza gira en torno a ella. Tu ansiedad es mi ansiedad, tus miedos los míos, todo lo que piensas se queda en mi cabeza. No intentes engañarme.

Atem calló. No había notado cuan fuerte habían calado sus pensamientos en el pequeño Yugi.

—Lo siento Yugi — dijo Atem — yo …

—No importa.

El chico se marchó.

—Supongo que no le agrado mucho —dijo una voz tranquila detrás de él. Atem se sobresaltó y se detuvo— Puedo escucharlo, a Yugi me refiero.

Nahia siguió caminando y él se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—Lo había olvidado.

La chica no dijo nada. Sus ojos verdes fijos en algún punto frente a ella.

—Solo está preocupado —le dijo él — y tiene razón en estarlo, yo … yo no he sido..

—Debe ser difícil compartir tu mente.

—Lo es —coincidió Atem —Creo que he sido muy desconsiderado con él, ha estado siempre conmigo apoyándome y yo… solo pienso en dejarlo atrás, a él y a nuestros a amigos, dejarlos a salvo.

Nahia lo miró. Su rostro carente de expresión. Le resultó extraño lo rápido que habia cambiado la chica, recordaba a la perfección cuando Yugi la vio el día anterior, alegre y totalmente emocionada de conocer a los amigos de Tea. Ahora era diferente, o quizá siempre había sido así; taciturna y reservada. Era difícil escapar de quien habías aprendido a ser. El estaba seguro de que La persona que estaba tras ellos le había robado la posibilidad a Nahia de ser algo diferente, poniéndolo a él en su camino.

—¿Realmente crees que estén a salvo lejos de ti? — preguntó la pelirroja observándolo detenidamente

—No lo se… quizá yo

—¿Qué harías? ¿A dónde irias?

—Iría a Egipto a tratar de detenerlo.

—¿Irías? —cuestionó ella haciendo una mueca — seria muy difícil ir a cualquier sitio sin Yugi ¿no? Ahora entiendo porque se siente ofendido.

Atem guardó silencio.

—Te engañas a ti mismo —continúo ella —sin él no puedes hacer nada, es tu vínculo con este mundo. Por eso estás aquí. Y ellos — señaló a Tea y a los chicos— ellos no dejaran a Yugi. Harás esto con todos ellos, quieras o no.

Atem apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—Estoy cansando de ponerlos en peligro. Todo por cuánto han pasado ha sido por mi, todos han venido por mi poder y siempre les ha afectado a ellos. No puedo hacerles eso más — abrió los ojos y miró a la chica — creí que ya todo había terminado.

—No ha…

—Hemos llegado— Anunció Tea deteniéndose.

Los chicos miraron por encima de la muchedumbre hacia la estructura que se alzaba sobre ellos, iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol. El museo era majestuoso, extendiéndose más allá de donde alcanzaban a ver. Sus paredes blancas rodeadas de enormes pilares de mármol blanco y los techos abovedados le daba un aspecto conservador al lugar. La entrada estaba enmarcada por dos amplios muros con farolas enganchadas a cada lado, arrojando sobre ellos chorros de luz amarilla intensa.

Atem notó las sombras que se movían en el interior de la puerta abierta y supo que aún había acceso al público. Suspiró. El museo Domino le traía demasiados recuerdos del día en el que descubrió quién era y quien había sido. Las lápidas con su imagen en ellas, los artículos del milenio, toda su historia grabada en fría y dura piedra. Pensó en sus sueños, en la chica que tenía al lado con su cabello rojo incandescente, en la certeza de que ella pertenecía a su pasado. ¿Por qué no había ninguna referencia a ella en la historia? ¿Por qué Ishizu nunca la mencionó? ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando viajo a su pasado y venció a Zorc? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba fervientemente saber quién era ella.

—Aquí vamos —dijo la pelirroja en voz baja y siguió a los chicos que entraban ya al museo.

Atem los siguió. Entrecerró los ojos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la luz era más intensa en el interior del museo, lastimándole los ojos. Vio a Nahia mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, trantando de absorber todo lo que veía. El lugar era más impresionante por dentro, con su variedad de artilugios antiguos con historias interesantes detrás, pinturas, obras de arte y uno que otro objeto desenterrado de alguna vieja pirámide. Un grupo de chicos tomaban notas en sus cuadernos frente a una estatua, mientras que una mujer daba algunos datos importantes sobre la obra. Tea sorteó a cada joven y adulto sin perder el tiempo en detenerse a ver absolutamente nada, dirigiéndose al lugar donde habían encontrado a Ishizu por primera vez.

Atravesaron un largo y conocido corredor con antiguas piedras labradas exhibidadas en la paredes, hasta toparse con las dobles puertas blancas al final del pasillo. La primera vez que había estado allí cintas rojas indicaban que estaba prohibido el acceso, el había entrado de todas formas guiado por su instinto y la convicción de que allí había algo algo que lo llamaba. Ya no estaban las cintas, y una de las puertas estaba abierta.

—Debemos bajar —anunció la castaña

—¿¡Por allí!? ¿Al sótano?— preguntó Joey escandalizado — Está oscuro, quizá Ishizu no está. Será mejor que regresemos mañana.

—Cobarde — cuchicheó Tristán, no tan bajo como creía.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Chicos, ya vamos …—Tea comenzó, luego miró a Atem —Es por aquí.

El asintió. Y la vio bajar empujando a Joey y Tristán delante de ella.

Buscó a la chica pelirroja como solía hacer cada tanto, se había quedado atrás nuevamente. Sus ojos fijos en él. La mirada cauta de alguien que debía hacer algo que no quería, pero tenía que. La chica tomo aire y avanzó hacia las escaleras, bajando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El la siguió.

La estancia abajo estaba iluminada tal cual la recordaba. Frente a él se encontraba la piedra con dibujos de los Dioses egipcios grabados a detalle representado el antiguo duelo de monstruos. Luego estaba su propia imagen con el rompecabezas atado a su cuello, enfrentando al alma antigua de Kaiba. Recordó la sorpresa que le causó verse cincelado en aquellas losas de piedra con su historia en ellas. Una historia que estaba destinada a repetirse y que pensó había acabado.

—Mi Faraón — llamó alguien detrás de ellos sorprendiendo a la mayoría — Estaba esperándote.

Todos giraron sobre sus pies para ver a la persona que se hayaba tras ellos. Lucia una túnica amplia del color del pergamino, con múltiples joyas doradas colgando de su cuello. Tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, con adornos en oro cubriendo dos solitarios mechones frente a su rostro. La piel Morena y tostada de alguien que se exponía continuamente al sol, y los ojos profundamente azules e inteligentes.

—Ishizu — reconoció Atem, había dado un paso adelante enfrentado a la mujer— estábamos buscándote.

—Lo se, mi Faraón —afirmó con la tranquila que la caracterizaba — Has venido en el tiempo justo, tengo cosas que mostrarte.

Hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Atem fue el primero en hacerlo, seguido de Tea, Joey, Tristan y Nahia. Ishizu los condujo por otro tramo del sótano, muy lejos del lugar por el que habían entrado en un principio. Una bombilla parpadeaba al final de un pasillo, alumbrando apenas una sencilla puerta marrón que rechinó cuando Ishizu la abrió.

—Adelante — dijo Ishizu al Faraón.

Él entró, dejando a Ishizu atrás esperando al resto. La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de una larga mesa metálica en el medio de la sala, la cual sostenía una enorme lápida de piedra sobre ella. Atem se acercó, algo en la lápida llamaba su atención, sintió el tiempo detenerse a medida que el se acercaba, estaba muy cerca de abarcar toda la imagen del cincelado cuando alguien gritó. Él rodó sobre sus pies sobresaltado.

Ishizu estaba petrificada frente a La Puerta, una mano sobre su boca y la otra contra la pared buscando apoyo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos observando fuera de la habitación. Rápidamente Atem escaneo al resto de sus amigos que la miraba sin entender. Nahia no estaba entre ellos. Sintió todas sus alarmas encenderse..

—Eres tu — escucho susurrar a Ishizu — la chica… la chica de la lápida.

Atem se acercó a la mujer rápidamente y vio lo que observaba con cierto horror. Nahia estaba de pie sobre la farola titilante, justo frente a Ishizu. Su cabello rojo destacaba fuertemente contra las paredes blancas y sus ojos se veían intensamente verdes, demasiado cautelosos.

—Nahia — llamó él e Ishizu volteó a mirarlo con rapidez.

—¿La conoces? — preguntó nerviosamente — a la chica, ¿La conoces?

—Es mi prima — respondió la ojiazul mirando entre Nahia, el Faraón y la mujer—¿Qué pasa?

—Miren la lápida —indicó la mujer sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja — véanla y lo sabrán.

—Ishizu …

—Mi faraón, usted debe verla. Enseguida.

Atem miró a Nahia. La chica permanecía totalmente en silencio, pero alzó los ojos para observarlo. La conocia,de alguna forma. El sabía que debajo de toda su inexpresividad había miedo, miedo por lo que esto podría significar. Atem se acercó a la mesa

De nuevo sintió cierto magnetismo atraerlo hacia la piedra antigua, desgastada en los bordes por los años y del color de la tierra misma. Todos sus amigos se acercaron también. Lo primero que notó, fue que la lápida estaba resquebrajada en varios puntos y que era tan grande como la que contenía su propia imagen en la otra sala.. Luego abarcó la imagen completamente, desde el patrón de caracteres con símbolos que el conocía muy bien en su idioma natal, y las dos figuras que se mostraban en ella. La primera figura del lado izquierdo no tenía rostro, la piedra tenía indicios de haber sido alterada a la fuerza, cavando fuertemente hasta hacer desaparecer la imagen de la persona, la cual era indudablemente masculina. Usaba una falda corta hasta las rodillas propia de la vestimenta de los hombres egipcios de esa época, con múltiples joyas adornado su cuello y brazos. Por la apariencia Atem supo que se trababa de alguien importante.

La segunda figura los consternó a todos. Tea contuvo el aliento, Yugi apareció al lado del Faraón con los ojos muy abiertos. Joey y Tristan miraban entre Nahia, que había entrando finalmente rodeando a Ishizu, y la lápida frente a ellos. Atem también la observó. La chica inclinó su cabeza para ver mejor la piedra extendida sobre la mesa. El asombro inundó su rostro por un segundo antes de retroceder hacia la pared del fondo, sin apartar los ojos de su propia imagen cincelada a la perfección. Él miró de nuevo, la figura mostraba una chica de perfil luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco, como una túnica, adornado con cuestas y accesorios dorados, desde sus orejas, cuello y brazos. Sus ojos fijos frente a ella y su cabello extendiéndose largo y rojo oscuro detrás de ella. Eso era lo más raro, el tono rojo parecía haber sido pintado recientemente, lucia pegajoso y extraño.

—Alguien alteró la lápida — dijo Ishizu su voz aún alterada. No perdía de vista a la pelirroja —recientemente.

—¿Qué significa eso? — preguntó la castaña. Atem aún observando en silencio.

—La encontramos dos dias atrás, muy cerca de la tumba del Faraon — explicó ella dirigiendo su mirada a Atem. Él la observo —Alguien quería que la encontráramos. La envié aquí antes de que yo llegara. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo la encontramos. El hombre sin rostro y la chica intacta. Cuando llegue y la pusimos sobre esa mesa, estaba así. Alguien había pintado su cabello.

—¿Quién? — inquirio Atem .

—No lo sabemos, Faraon. Solo mi equipo y yo tuvimos acceso a la lápida. Acceso controlado. Todos aseguran no haberla tocado hasta hoy.

Atem miró nuevamente a Nahia, la chica aún clavaba sus ojos en la lápida, sus manos como puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente. Sin darse cuenta Atem ya estaba yendo hacia ella, movido por la sensancion de que debía protegerla.

—¿Eso es pintura? — preguntó Joey, haciendo volverse al tricolor —Se ve asqueroso no como..

—No lo es —murmuró Ishizu sacudiendo su cabeza — Es sangre.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 Destino incierto

" **No sientes de lenta manera,** **  
** **en trabajo trémulo y ávido,** **  
** **la insistente noche que vuelve?" —Neruda**

—¿Sangre? — preguntó Atem —¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ishizu?

—No lo se, mi Faraon — la mujer suspiró — ¿Puede reconocer las inscripciones? ¿El grabado y los detalles?

Atem se acercó a la lápida y observó con detenimiento arrastrando levemente sus dedos sobre los caracteres labrados en la piedra.

—Es un enlace —musitó para si mismo.

—¿Un que? — pregunto el rubio — ¿Qué dices?

—Un matrimonio — aclaró Ishizu — la imagen representa la boda de un alto gobernante con la mujer que aparece a su derecha.

—¿El enlace de quien? — inquirió Tea con cautela — Está diciendo que el Faraon…

—Aún no determinamos eso — explicó — los nombres fueron borrados, el rostro del hombre también, alguien hizo esto a propósito.

—Alguien quiso borrar la historia…

Ishizu asintió.

—Así es mi faraón, alguien … eso es lo más curioso, esta lápida no estaba en sus aposentos, ni siquiera en la tumba donde quedó su historia. Parece que fue arrancada hace mucho mucho tiempo. No la hubiera encontrado de no ser por…

—¿Por…?

—El terremoto … la desaparición de los artículos del milenio y el lugar de La Batalla ceremonial, todo consumido por ese enorme poder que salió de allí hace tan solo unos días, sino hubiéramos estado rastreando… quizá — la mujer hizo una pausa y miró a la pelirroja — ¿Hace cuanto está ella aquí?

Nahia le devolvió la mirada firme.

—Serán tres días — contestó la ojiazul. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Nahia? Mi prima no..

—Tal vez nos lo pueda decir ella — contestó señalando a Nahia con un movimiento de su cabeza — Quiza nos pueda decir cómo es que esto está sucediendo, o por qué está aquí justo el día que han alterado la piedra, por qué parece que todo coincide con ella, la imagen allí, la sangre….

Nahia la encaró haciendo callar de repente a Ishizu.

—¿Me estás acusando de algo? — preguntó gélida remarcando cada palabra con una calma mortífera.

La temperatura de la habitación cambió haciéndose más fría. Ishizu comenzó a ahogarse retrocediendo lejos de la pelirroja. El aire mismo parecía haberse convertido en hielo dificultando a Ishizu respirar, quien emitió un sonido ahogado al tiempo que se sujetaba la garganta y pedía auxilio. Atem notó el aliento de todos convertirse en un vaho blanco frente a sus rostros. Joey y Tristan fueron los siguientes en sentir la falta de aire, seguido de Tea cayendo de rodillas y tosiendo fuerte. Yugi gritó el nombre de sus amigos, aún de pie frente a la lápida. Atem reaccionó.

—¡Nahia! — gritó, su propia fuerza emergiendo de su rompecabezas. Ella desvió la mirada de Ishizu y la posó sobre él —¡Detente! ¡Ya!

Ella parpadeó fuertemente confundida y luego horrorizada. Todo acabó rápidamente, como si de una ilusión de tratara.

—Yo … yo no quise — farfulló la chica mrando a todos — lo siento.

Salio corriendo a través de La Puerta y desapreció.

Atem hizo un movimiento para seguirla, pero Ishizu no se lo permitió.

—Déjala — ordenó entrecortadamente, sus ojos rojos por la falta de oxígeno de hace unos segundos — Necesita estar sola.

—¿Qué? Acabas de decir…

—Me equivoqué.

—Ishizu…

—No fue ella — dijo con claridad — Noté una magia poderosa cuando la vi, tenía que probar que no era ella —miró por encima del hombre del faraón hacia la lápida — No es la misma magia oscura y corrompida que salió de aquel agujero en Egipto, ni la misma que está impregnada en la lápida.

Atem la miró sin entender.

—¿Magia oscura? — repitió él — ¿Que…

—Están en grave peligro mi Faraon, todo lo que conocemos tal y como lo conocemos perecerá sino detiene lo que viene por usted. Y por la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes que el mundo está en peligro de ser destruido otra vez? — repitió las mismas palabras que sabía ya habia dicho alguna vez.

Ishizu miró de nuevo hacia la lápida.

—Ya no tengo el collar del milenio conmigo, no veo el pasado ni el futuro nunca más — murmuró la mujer con tristeza —¿pero ve eso de allí? ¿La Sangre…? Es una amenaza.

—¿Una amenaza?

La mujer asintió.

—Una amenaza de muerte, para ella.

Tea y los chicos contuvieron el aliento. Atem sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de él, y su sangre se cristalizaba en sus venas.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Ishizu?

La mujer se acercó a la lápida. Guardo silencio por varios segundos, observando la imagen del hombre sin rostros.

—Eres tu, Mi Faraón. — anunció contrita— la figura en esta lápida eres tú. Los quiere a ambos.

Por eso estás aquí.

.

.

.

.

Ishizu no dijo nada más, se despidió de todos y se marchó. Atem estuvo un rato más mirando la escena frente a él. Sus amigos guardaban silencio observándolo, incluso Yugi se había mantenido distante, aunque no podía ir tan lejos como para ocultar sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupado, igual que todos ellos. Lo sentía. Tus miedos son los míos, le había dicho su amigo. Tenía que dejar su miedo atrás, y empezar a actuar.

—Tenemos que ir por Nahia — anunció impertérrito —No puedo dejarla sola.

Tea asintió, tomó a Joey y Tristán del brazo y encabezó la fila de regreso a las calles de Ciudad dominó. Era tarde ya, la luna se alzaba sobre sus cabezas iluminando la oscuridad de la noche. Eltráfico había disminuido considerablemente, así como la el gentío. Atem fue el último en salir, dejando el museo atrás. Se preguntó a dónde iría la chica y donde debía buscarla.

—Quiza fue a casa de Tea — conjeturó Yugi a su lado — ¿A dónde mas iría?

Atem negó levemente.

—Se que no estará allí.

—¿Cómo…? —Yugi calló por un instante, meditando —Si la figura allí es ella, y tú eres la otra persona… entonces ustedes …

Atem solo lo miró.

—La conoces — suspiró el joven — aunque no lo recuerdes.

—Tengo que encontrarla.

Yugi le echo un vistazo a su amigo y asintió.

—Lo se.

Ambos alcanzaron a Tea y los chicos. La ojiazul tenía su teléfono pegado a la oreja escuchando atentamente.

—Tea está tratando de marcarle a Nahia —indicó Joey — No parece dar resultado, no contesta.

—Tampoco está en la casa — dijo la castaña cerrando el teléfono de un golpe — o no quiere contestar.

—Lo cierto es que me da pánico pensar en encontrarla —confesó Tristán abrazándose a sí mismo — Quiza sea mejor esperar a que se calme.

—Tristán … — Susurro la ojiazul — Chicos… Nahia no sería capaz…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —protestó severamente el rubio — sino mal recuerdo todos nosotros casi morimos allí dentro.

Tea contuvo el aliento desviando la mirada hacia el faraón. Él supo que ella no dejaría de buscar a su prima, ni siquiera después de lo que había hecho.

—Vayan a casa —ordenó Atem a Joey y Tristán.

—Pero …

—Por favor.

Joey y Tristan se miraron entre ellos. Joey fue el primero en despedirse, seguido de Tristán que corrió para alcanzar a Joey. Se alejaron rápidamente perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué les has dicho que se fueran? —preguntó la ojiazul aún mirando el lugar donde los chicos habían desaparecido.

Atem la miró.

—Por Nahia. No le hará bien saber que le temen.

Atem tomó la dirección contraria a la que tomaron sus amigos. Tea lo observó, él había dicho el nombre de su prima con tanto ahínco que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si el supiera lo que ella necesitaba, como si supiera dónde encontrarla y a donde iría. Él sabía como tratar con ella. Supo inmediatamente que Ishizu tenía razón, él era la otra persona, el hombre sin rostro cincelado en piedra. Nahia le pertenecía.

Tea caminó en silencio al lado de Atem. A él le pareció que no debía interrumpirla, pues sabía que su amiga estaría procesando todo lo que había pasado. Él tampoco tenía mucho que decir, se encontraba caminando sin ninguna dirección en específico, sabiendo que Nahia podía estar en cualquier parte, más no en un lugar donde esperaría encontrarla. Lo sentía en sus huesos, en su alma; Ella lo encontraría a él.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a casa —avisó él, Tea pestañeo y luego asintió.

—¿Crees que este en casa?

Atem negó.

—Yo la buscaré.

—Atem… —llamó ella sorprendiéndolo, siempre se dirigían a él como Yugi — ¿Crees que este bien?

Él volvió a negar.

—Te hirió…

—No, no me hirió, solo…

—Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, con eso es suficiente.

Tea sollozó cubriéndose el rostro.

—Yo no quería —murmuró contra sus manos entrecordatamente— Yo no quería… que esto pasara. Quería ayudarla.

Atem se detuvo y contempló a su amiga.

—La estás ayudando —le dijo apartando sus manos de su rostro, la ojiazul estaba cubierta de lagrima — Ella sabe que nunca harías algo para lastimarla. No te culpes.

Tea lo miró por un largo minuto.

—¿La encontrarás?

El asintió.

—Bien — dijo limpiándose el rostro —Ve por ella.

La chica comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su casa.

—¡Tea!

La castaña caminó más rápido y se perdió en la esquina de un alto edificio.

—Déjala — pidió Yugi poniéndose frente a él — estará bien.

Atem miró de nuevo hacia donde Tea se había ido. Sabía que su amiga estaría bien, conocía perfectamente la ciudad, pero él se sintió mal dejándola irse absolutamente sola.

—Estará bien —repitió el chico — vámonos.

La noche se había vuelto más fría en el camino de vuelta a la casa de Yugi. Atem abrochó los botones de su chaqueta y metió las manos en sus bolsillos a cada lado. La tienda del abuelito de Yugi estaba cerrada, y no había luces encendidas arriba en las habitaciones.

—Mi abuelo debe haberse quedado dormido — dijo Yugi.

Atem asintió.

Estaba girando el pomo de La Puerta cuando una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de su cuerpo erizándole la piel y poniéndolo alerta. La sintió antes de verla. El poder que emanaba de ella electrificando el aire nocturno y todo lo que la rodeaba era más evidente ahora que sabía lo que podía hacer. Se dio la vuelta con prisa y la vio.

Nahia estaba detrás de él aún en su uniforme. Su rostro apenas visible a la luz de la luna y su cabello agitado levemente por el aire como una antorcha de fuego. Se preguntó sino tendría frío. Ella se acercó a él y pudo ver sus ojos verdes. Había cansancio en ellos, tanto que la consumía, era algo que ya había notado y lo hacía sentir impotente.

—Nahia …

—Lo siento —murmuró, su voz llevada por el viento — por lo que hice y por haberte seguido.

—¿Nos seguías?

Ella asintió.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que estaban bien. Que yo no había — suspiró y miró al cielo.

—Todos están bien — murmuró acercándose más a ella, impulsado por algo que desconocía — Ellos están bien.

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Sintió la corriente de energía desvanecerse como un fuego que se apaga, sustituida por algo más delicado; la sutil presencia de la pelirroja. Movido por algo que no sabía explicar, levantó una mano hacia su rostro apartando los mechones rojos de cabello que se arremolinaban en su cara y acarició su mejilla.

La chica no se movió, ni dejó de mirarlo, sonrojándose ligeramente. Estaba cálida a pesar del frío, y su mano ardió allí donde la tocaba. Percibió como su respiración aumentaba y su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho.

—Nahia …

—Será mejor que entremos —Dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo girar en redondo sobre sus pies —Antes de que mi abuelo despierte y descubra que no estoy.

Yugi estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolo con seriedad. Se había olvidado por completo del chico, de que podía ver lo que hacía y escuchar lo que pensaba, tan libremente como él podía ahora sentir ahora su reprobación. Él dejó de mirarlo y se volvió hacía Nahia, su expresión cerrada por completo mirando más allá de ambos. El momento se había ido y eso le causó dolor.

—Nahia…

—No quiero ir a casa —susurro para él — no puedo enfrentar a Tea en este momento.

El miró hacia Yugi y le habló a su mente.

—¿Puede quedarse?

Yugi lo consideró observando a Nahia que le devolvía la mirada imperturbable. Atem podía sentir el miedo que ella le inspiraba, la desconfianza y el recelo, pero en sus pensamientos el sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que él no confiaba en su juicio, sino en lo que había dicho Ishizu. No fue ella, no es la persona que viene por ellos.

El chico asintió y desapareció.

Atem miró a Nahia tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Vamos —le indicó — llamaré a Tea para decirle que estás bien.

Ella accedió y dejó que la guiara dentro de la casa.

Nahia entró en la pequeña tienda de juegos del Abuelo de Yugi, con Atem justo tras ella. El Cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. La estancia era un corto pasillo de paredes azul grisáceo con exhibidores de cartas de duelos de monstruos en estantes que colgaban de las paredes. En el suelo se alzaban mostradores de acero y cristal transparente con diferentes artículos del juego que eran muy común entre los jóvenes y adultos en esta época.. En una esquina había montones de cajas apiladas, con rótulos en color rojo y negro: cartas de magia, de ataque, de defensa, y discos de duelo de la última tecnología para jugar. Por dónde mirara había algo interesante que ver.

—¿Te gusta el duelo de monstruos? —preguntó él faraon

Ella negó levemente sin mirarlo.

—Nunca he jugado — comentó cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba al interior de la casa —Tea me contó que Yugi era un excelente jugador… supongo que tú también. Es decir …

—Yugi lo es —coincidió Atem, algo en su voz la hizo volverse hacia él — me venció en La Batalla ceremonial.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del Faraón.

—Entonces de eso se trató, un duelo de monstruos.

—Si, para poder regresar a donde pertenecía, él tenía que ganarme en un duelo.

Él dejó que ella entrara primero a la sala iluminada por el televisor encendido en una equina frente a un amplio sillón. Alguien estaba allí ovillado y roncando sonoramente. Mantas cubrían el pequeño cuerpo hasta el cuello, solo era visible el cabello blanco plateado de la persona.

—Es el abuelo de Yugi — susurró el faraón acercándose a ella — Será mejor que subamos.

Ella lo siguió en silencio rodeando al abuelito. Atem se detuvo en la mesilla junto a las escaleras y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la base, metiéndolo en su bolsillo. Subieron con cuidado para no despertar el señor Muto. La escalera desembocaba en otro corredor. Atem se acercó a la primera puerta de su derecha y la invitó a entrar.

La habitación era pequeña, con paredes verde agua y una ventana en el fondo. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero a un costado de la cama. Cuando entró vio su reflejo en él. Estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rojas de fiebre.

Desvió la mirada del espejo y observó el resto de la habitación. Un escritorio de madera estaba justo debajo de la ventana con libretas y lápices desperdigados por toda la superficie. Del otro lado de la cama estaba el armario también de madera oscura y lisa por los años. Atem se acercó y lo abrió. Lo vio rebuscar entre pilas de uniformes y ropa. Saco una playera blanca de mangas largas y un par de pantalones de pijama. Puso todo sobre la cama.

—Es para ti — le dijo mirándola — te dejaré para que te cambies.

Ella asintió.

Lo vio salir al tiempo que pulsaba botones en el teléfono y se lo llevaba a la oreja. Cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándola completamente sola. Se sintió soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Temía que todos la rechazaran por lo que había hecho, incluso Tea. Estuvo tan cerca de hacerles daño, tan cerca. Sus pies cedieron bajo ella, y cayó sobre la cama. Se recostó sobre su espalda mirando el hacia el techo, sus pensamientos abrumándola. Perder el control de esa forma la dejaba sin energía, completamente deshecha física y mentalmente. Creyó que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a su prima, pero se había equivocado de nuevo. Puso a su hermano en peligro siendo la persona a quien más quería, ¿Por qué pensaría que Tea estaría a salvo de ella? Suspiró.

Esa mujer la había hecho enfurecer insinuando que ella sabía o había hecho todo aquello que contaba. Su ira flameó tan repentinamente que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Atem le gritó. Su voz había traspasado el silencio sepulcral que inundaba sus oídos cuando perdía el control, lo había escuchando tan claramente que la sorpresa la hizo detenerse en seco. Entonces supo lo que había hecho, convirtiendo el aire en frío hielo, ahogando a sus amigos.. Todavía podía escuchar a Yugi gritar, así como aun podía oír a su madre el día en que encontró a Sebastián flotando sobre sus cabezas. Entendía perfectamente porqué la había mirado de esa forma minutos atrás, debía odiarla por lo que le había hecho, debía temer lo que pudiera hacer mientras estaba allí, en su hogar, cerca de las personas a quien amaba. Ella misma se odiaba por ello.

No tenía a donde ir, no debía estar cerca de nadie a quien pudiera lastimar. Por eso estaba allí, porque había descubierto esa misma noche que solo alguien podría contenerla de hacer algo que no quisiera. El faraón. Solo él podía hacerlo, solo él podía ofrecerle el lugar más seguro que podría imaginar. Se lamentó que fuera a costa de Yugi, quien no la quería allí, lo vio en sus ojos claramente antes de desvanecerse, solo por su amigo había cedido.

Su única esperanza era permanecer al lado del Faraón y descubrir quién era el responsable, si es que lo había. Sabía que posiblemente era la misma persona que tiñó la piedra de sangre, haciendo una imitación grotesca de si misma. Todo le resultaba inverosímil en ese momento. Atem en la lápida del sótano con su rompecabezas atado a su cuello, el duelo de monstruos, y su propia imagen representada en un retrato sobre la piedra. Nunca se imaginó que fuera verdad, ni siquiera cuando Atem había dicho que ella era igual a él solo unas cuantas horas antes.

Alguien tocó a la puerta , muy despacio. Ella saltó sobre sus pies mareándose un poco. Seguramente era Atem esperando para entrar a la habitación. Se sacó rápidamente su chaqueta y la falda, poniéndose la playera y los pantalones que él había dejado para ella. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza encontrando al Faraón de pie del otro lado, en pijama. Traía un vaso en su mano, y varias mantas en la otra.

—Traje un vaso de leche —anunció en voz baja entrando a la habitación — la he calentado un poco.

Ella lo miró un segundo y luego tomó el vaso dándole un sorbo.

—Gracias

Él la miró con preocupación, sus ojos violetas escaneando su rostro.

—¿Cómo estas? — le preguntó en un susurro.

—Muy cansada

Él asintió. Atem fue hacia la cama y se agachó. Parecía buscar algo bajo ella, cuando lo encontró lo arrastró hasta situarlo a un lado. Era un catre. Lo extendió sobre el piso y lo cubrió con una sábana.

—Yo dormiré aquí — dijo señalando el catre — puedes dormir en la cama.

—No es necesario, yo puedo usar el catre.

Él se volteo a mirarla de una forma que le hizo pensar que lo había ofendido.

—No —negó con firmeza — de ninguna forma.

—Atem...

—Eres nuestra invitada.

Ella suspiró en silencio. Había invadido su hogar y ahora tenían que dormir en un catre.

—Nahia, por favor —llamó él — puedo sentir tu desaprobación hasta aquí.

Ella enrojeció. La forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre la hacía sentir extraña, una sensación de hormigueo que no sabía qué existía, hasta que él la había tomado del brazo aquella tarde para que no se marchara, y luego minutos atrás apartando el cabello de su rostro. Se le había erizado la piel y la sensación la había tomado por sorpresa. Lo más curioso era que su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a él, como si lo conociera, como si no fuera la primera vez. Más extraño aún, era la forma en la que él podía percibirla, tanto como ella podía con él; sus emociones, sus reacciones y todo lo que sentía no pasaba desapercibido cuando él estaba cerca.

Atem era fuerte, muy fuerte, su presencia abarcaba toda la habitación con un poder que ondulaba libremente a su alrededor y la hacía sentir en medio de una burbuja de calor ardiente. Él le hizo una señal para que se metiera a la cama. Bebió el resto de la leche de un trago largo, y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Se descalzó rodeando el catre y se metió bajo las sabanas cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

Escuchó un roce de ropa y un par de cierres abrirse, luego el rechinar de las puertas del armario. Unos segundos más pasaron hasta escuchar el click del apagador y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad.

Ella bajó la sabana despacio. Atem estaba sentado en el catre mirándola en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Nahia — y cambió.

Un chorro de luz dorada salió del rompecabezas rodeándolo, tan rutilante como el mismo sol. La chica se cubrió los ojos. Cuando hubo pasado, vio a Yugi sentado donde había estado Atem un segundo antes. Notó que el chico era más bajo que el Faraón, mucho más, pero tan parecidos que entendía porque el resto los confundía. Sacó su rompecabezas y lo colocó sobre la cómoda detrás de él, sin mirarla en ningún momento. El chico se metió bajo las sabanas perdiéndose de su vista.

—Buenas noches —susurró Nahia mirando el rompecabezas, segura de que Yugi no podría escucharla, cerró los ojos agotada y se durmió.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Los sueños vinieron a ella enseguida, casi como si la esperaran. Caminaba con lentitud sobre lo que parecía tierra arenosa, sus pies se hundían cen cada paso y el esfuerzo de ir hacia adelante era cada vez mayor. La arena se le metía por la nariz, los oídos y su boca, irritandola a tal punto que sangraba. Tenia demasiada sed,y le ardía la garganta. No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde se dirigía, ni lograba ver más allá de lo que tenía frente a sus pies. Deseaba fervientemente tumbarse y dejarse llevar, que todo terminara.

Estuvo así por lo que parecieron horas, movida por algo que no lograba indentificar, llevándola hacia adelante en su sufrimiento. Sintió que la tierra cedía bajo sus pies, y de repente la tragó hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Lucho y gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz y sin fuerza con lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos hasta la boca. Sabían a sangre y arena. Cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a morir allí, completamente sola, cubierta por toneladas de tierra y piedras. Deseó que acabara de una vez.

Un sonido extraño surgió de la nada, tan delicado como el repicar de una campana. Alguien reía muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Todo se había aclarado, podía ver el cielo nocturno, la luna llena y millones de estrellas titilando sobre su cabeza. Pudo ver más claramente ahora, había pequeñas elevaciones a su alrededor como montículos de piedra y arena, también la silueta de enormes montañas a kilómetros de diastancia. Estaba atrapada entre arena movediza y un enorme agujero a solo centímetros de ella. Le entró el pánico tan profundamente que creyó iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Entonces vio más allá del agujero, justo del otro lado. Una figura negra como la noche estaba parada allí, de frente a ella. Una túnica negra cubría su cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo extendiéndose a su alredor como un charco de líquido negro, tan negro como el petróleo. La figura se movió, inclinando levemente su cabeza y habló.

—¿Un día con el Faraón y ya eres capaz de encontrarme? —soltó una voz fémina con una risita siniestra.

—¿Q-Quien eres? —logró articular hacia ella, podía sentir el frío miedo agarrotarle todo su cuerpo —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

La figura volvió a reír helándole la sangre.

—¿Tu que crees? Ah es cierto, no recuerdas nada. Que triste.

La figura flotó hacia ella, aún riendo. Nahia trató de echarse hacia atrás y en respuesta la tierra la hundió un poco más. Gritó desesperada.

—Shhh shhh, vas a asustar a mi dulce Rey.

La mujer ya estaba en el medio del enorme agujero, la túnica flotando a su alrededor, cada extremo moviéndose erráticamente como el tentáculo de un pulpo.

—¡Aléjate!—le gritó — ¡Auxilio! Por favor

—¡Cállate!

Sintió la furia convertirse en algo palpable a su alrededor, la larga túnica se había arrastrado hasta ella rodeando su torso y cuello, apretando con fuerza, haciéndola callar. Le faltaba el aire, por lo que boqueó desesperada. La mujer apreció frente a ella, en el borde mismo del abismo a sus pies.

—Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo —habló la mujer, su ira apenas contenida — ya lo has despertado, zorra.

—Estás loca—quiso decir, pero su voz se perdió en su garganta.

—Pequeña bastarda, me das asco. No eres nada, ¡Nada!

La mujer apretó más fuerte su control sobre ella y la hundió hasta el cuello.

—¡Sueltame! — gritó finalmente, la arena empezaba a meterse por sus oídos y presionaba su garganta —¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Tu muerte.

Dio el último jalón y la arrastró hacia la oscuridad, su risa retumbando desde el centro de la tierra mientras ella se ahogaba bajo sus pies. Se despertó de un salto. Su cabeza estrellándose contra algo indudablemente humano, pataleó y gritó fuertemente cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mi!

—Nahia, ¡Cálmate! Soy yo.

La voz de Atem invadió su sentidos, frenando su miedo. Estaba sudorosa y temblaba incontrolablemente sobre el frío piso de la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza allí donde se había golpeado. El faraón estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola ansioso, sus manos fuertemente apretadas en sus brazos conteniéndola. Ella aspiró, llenando de aire limpio sus pulmones. Se miró a sí misma, no estaba herida ni cubierta de arena. Sintió la humedad en su rostro y se limpió con una mano. No había rastro de sangre. Todo había sido una especie de sueño, porque no podía afirmar que no fuera real, no cuando se había sentido de esa forma.

—Nahia, ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? — preguntó él, si voz angustiada —¿Estas bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar.

Él la tomó debajo de sus brazos y piernas alzándola en vilo. La colocó suavemente sobre la cama y la apoyó sobre las almohadas.

—Iré por un vaso de agua…

—No, no, por favor — murmuró — no me dejes sola.

—Nahia…

—Volví a soñar con ella —anunció mirándolo fijamente — sabía dónde estaba, sabe todo lo que hacemos.

Atem apretó los puños.

—¿Viste su rostro?

—No, estaba oculta por la túnica — susurró — Ella habló.

—¿Ella?

La chica asintió.

—Es una mujer, su voz…— un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar su voz — no se quien es.

Atem percibió su miedo y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué té dijo?

Ella guardó silencio por un momento. Atem esperó pacientemente, viéndola con esos ojos violetas suyos y la mirada seria.

—Quiere mi muerte.

Atem apretó con fuerza su mano y cerró los ojos.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, Nahia — dijo con severidad, su voz firme. Abrió los ojos y la miró — ¿Me escuchas? Nadie va a tocarte

Ella sintió su poder envolverlos, como una promesa. No supo que decirle, pero sintió cierta tranquilidad cuando la arrastró hacia él y la abrazó.

—Siento haberte asustado — murmuró contra su hombro.

Lo sintió reírse un poco.

—En realidad, has espantado a Yugi.

Suspiró.

—Dile que lo siento mucho.

—Lo sabe.

Él acarició su cabello y apartó su rostro para mirarla.

—Deberías volver a dormir.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo poder hacerlo. Nunca más.

—Podría hacer que durmieras…

Atem le dedicó una sencilla sonrisa cuando ella parpadeó atónita.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió. Un escalofrío la recorrió, haciéndola temblar. Atem lo notó inmediatamente, su expresión pasando a la consternación.

—No voy a...

—Nada de magia, por favor.

—Nahia, no tienes por qué temerle a esto — sostuvo tomando de nuevo su mano — no sabes cuanto deseo poder … ojalá pudiera evitar lo que te hace sentir de esa forma.

Ella ocultó su rostro en su hombro.

—No lo entiendes — masculló entre dientes— quiero que desaparezca, este poder como tú lo llamas, no lo quiero. Solo me ha traído mucho dolor.

Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya. Su aliento revolviendo su cabello.

—Podría dormir contigo — ofreció de repente y ella alzó su cabeza sosprendida — a un lado de ti, me refiero.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Atem …

—Vamos.

Él se estiró más allá de ella y tomó las sabanas desperdigadas en el suelo. Se acomodó a su lado y estiró la sábana sobre sus piernas. Ella lo miró mientras acomodaba su cabeza en una almohada y colocaba su rompecabezas a un lado suyo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Acuéstate Nahia, por favor.

Ella se acomodó rápidamente junto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, su respiración elevada y el latir de su corazón contra la cama. Su propio pulso se había disparado, atronando sus oídos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándole?

—Duérmete ya.

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos sobre Atem a pocos centímetros de ella. No tardó en relajarse, realmente estaba agotada. Sintió irse a la deriva poco a poco. Hasta que se durmió. Esta vez ningún sueño acudió, pero la voz de la mujer se quedó en su cabeza junto a su risa escalofriante.

—Tu muerte — canturreó — quiero tu muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahia abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana y sus párpados se iluminaron del color de fuego. Sentía su cabeza pesada, su cuerpo lánguido y fuera de su control. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la orilla. Tenía la boca seca, necesitaba un agua y un baño caliente para despertarse. Se desperezó levantándose mirando alrededor. Estaba completamente sola en la habitación. Atem no estaba por ningún lado, ni su rompecabezas. La cama hecha un desastre al igual que el catre a sus pies. Rebuscó en el suelo sus zapatillas y se las calzo. Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia el baño.

Salió despacio de la habitación recordando al Abuelo de Yugi dormido en el sofá en la noche cuando llegó. ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Cómo explicarían su presencia? ¿Le contaría Yugi lo que había hecho? ¿La sacaría a patadas de su casa cuando lo supiera? Vaciló unos minutos frente a La Puerta, entonces los escuchó. El eco de una voz grave subía por las escaleras, a pesar de que era notorio que intentaban hablar en silencio. Siguió un impulso y se acercó al barandal manteniéndose pegada a la pared para no ser vista. La voz provenía de la sala por donde había entrado a la casa, se asomó ligeramente para observar.

Yugi y su abuelo estaban sentados en el comedor uno frente al otr. Nahi podía ver claramente el rostro del señor Muto parecía levemente alterado, pero a Yugi solo su cabeza y espalda. Él chico sujetaba fuertemente una taza de té entre sus manos, sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué dijo Ishizu de todo esto? — le preguntó el señor Muto a su nieto — ¿hay alguna forma detenerla?

—No lo sabe todavía —murmuró el chico —solo dijo que…

—¿Qué? Yugi si hay algo que no me estás diciendo...

Yugi sacudió su cabeza.

—Anoche Nahia soñó con la mujer.

Se puso rígida al escuchar su nombre, su pulso acelerándose.

—¿La mujer? — inquirió el señor —¿Cómo sabe lo que es?

—Dice que le habló.

—¿Qué le dijo?

Yugi guardó silencio. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y presionó con más fuerza la taza.

—Que la quería muerta.

El abuelo pestañeo sorprendido, luego puso ambas manos en su rostro.

–Él faraón …—dijo a través de sus manos — ¿ Que piensa él?

Yugi suspiró.

—No quiere dejarla — masculló entre dientes — tiene esa necesidad de protegerla...me da mucho miedo abuelito — el chico bajo sus manos para tocar el rompecabezas — esto no es un juego de cartas, es más difícil que eso. Creo que podríamos salir realmente heridos de esto, a causa de ella.

—Yugi …

—No lo viste, no viste como casi asfixia a mis amigos. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es ella quien nos pone en peligro, que todo esto no es más que un cuento?

—Es cierto, no lo vi y no podemos saberlo— aseguró el abuelo — por lo que entiendo no es su culpa, es algo que no puede controlar y Atem la detuvo, más aún confía en ella.

Yugi alzó sus manos a su cara presionando sus ojos.

—Él confió en ella desde que la vió — replicó bruscamente — lo habría hecho aunque Ishizu no le hubiese dicho quién era ella.

Él Abuelo lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué Ishizu le dijo quien era?

Yugi asintió y miró hacia abajo.

—Atem dijo que la lápida hablaba sobre un enlace entre la Nahia y la persona a su lado — explicó — Ishizu dijo que él era esa persona.

Nahia resbaló por la pared cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe Ishizu? Dices que su rostro fue borrado, los nombres también y que no había signos de quien podía ser.

Yugi se encogió de hombros.

—Ishizu asegura que no puede ser nadie más, supongo porque la lápida apareció justo después del regreso de Atem. — su voz se hizo más dura— Los sueños que tuve de Atem pidiendo ayuda, él mismo soñó con Nahia un día antes de verla, la lápida y la sangre al día siguiente. La única constante siempre es ella.

El abuelo miró hacia Yugi, sus ojos del mismo color muy serios.

—Si Atem es el hombre en la lápida…

—Nahia es su esposa.

Atem apareció a un lado de Yugi, mirando directamente hacia Nahia, su ojos reflejaban la culpa que sentía. El chico notó a su amigo y siguió su mirada al igual que el abuelo siguió la de su nieto, mirando sobre sus cabezas hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sólo miró al faraón, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué le había ocultado esa información? ¿Por qué no le había dicho hasta donde llegaban las dudas de su amigo? Tus temores son los míos, le había escuchado decir a Yugi. ¿ Él también creía que ella hacía todo esto?

Vio a Yugi levantarse de la mesa y cambiar. La luz resplandeció cegándola momentáneamente. Atem ya había tomado su lugar en cuando abrió los ojos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Ella reaccionó levantándose de un salto. Lo escuchó llamarla, pero ella ya estaba retrocediendo. Se topó con un pomo y abrió La Puerta cayendo de bruces en el interior de la habitación. Se levantó de prisa y la cerró, echando el seguro justo en el momento que atem llegó a ella, estampándose contra la madera. Él intentó abrir.

—¡Nahia! ¡Nahia! — gritó del otro lado haciendo girar el pomo — abre por favor.

Ella no respondió. Debía haber alguna forma de trabar la cerradura. Nahia observó a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del baño, las paredes del mismo tono verde pastel que el resto de la casa. No había nada que pudiera utilizar, pero notó que había una ventana junto al inodoro lo suficientemente grande como para salir por ella. Se asomó y pudo ver el techo de la tienda justo bajo ella. Estuvo a punto de elevarse a sí misma para pasarse del otro lado, cuando sintió una fuerza dispararse a su alrededor, volteó hacia atrás y vió la cerradura abrirse con un sonoro click. El faraón entró, mirándola fijamente. Un ojo dorado igual al del rompecabezas brillando en su frente.

—Nahia…

—¡Vete! — le gritó encolerizada.Él hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, Nahia, ¿Podemos hablar de esto?

Ella negó bruscamente.

—Quiero salir de aquí ya mismo.

—No puedo…

—Dale espacio a la chica — dijo alguien detrás de él. El Abuelo de Yugi miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad — Creo que está suficientemente alterada ya.

Atem parpadeó. Su magia desapareciendo.

—Abuelo…

—Vamos chico, sal.

Atem consideró lo que el señor Muto le decía. Observó a Nahia y ella le devolvió la mirada firme. El suspiró y se apartó. El Abuelo entró en la habitación cerrando La Puerta tras el y dejandolo eafuera.

—¡Que día! — suspiró el abuelo, luego sonrió tranquilamente—¿Ya me presenté?

—Lamento esto señor Muto, yo no…

Él hizo un gesto con su mano.

—No hay de que preocuparse. ¿Eres Nahia no?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, supongo que lo que escuchaste no lo sabías ¿Cierto?

Ella enrojeció. Había estado escuchando a hurtadillas avergonzándose a si misma.

—Lo siento.

El Abuelo de Yugi negó levemente.

—Todo está bien.

—Atem no me dijo que yo…

—El faraón, claro. —dijo con una leve sonrisa — Él siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector. Ha cuidado de Yugi desde que le di ese rompecabezas.

—No veo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Él trata de protegerte también.

Nahia enmudeció. ¿Protegerla? ¿De la misma forma en la que Tea lo había hecho? Ocultándole todo.

—Te voy a decir algo, jovencita — murmuró el abuelo — no pierdas tu tiempo enojándote con él, vienen cosas que deben enfrentar juntos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Usted no cree que yo sea la que está haciendo todo esto?

El abuelo negó..

—Después de esto — dijo mirando a su alrededor y luego a ella — estoy seguro de que no es así.

—Yugi no cree lo mismo — replicó ella.

—Se preocupa por sus amigos — explicó él — entenderá, dale tiempo.

—No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

El Abuelo parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yugi le contó sobre el sueño…

—Así es — el señor muto asintió recordando — tu visión, a veces los sueños son más que sueños.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Ella parece saber dónde estamos y lo que hacemos— El Abuelo se cruzó de brazos escuchándola — ella dijo "solo un día con el faraón y ya eres capaz de encontrarme"

—Interesante — susurró — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Pueden encontrarla, tú y él.

El Abuelo esperó pacientemente mientras ella cavilaba lo que le había dicho. Era una persona extraña, pero en sus ojos había sabiduría y mucha preocupación. Aún así, estaba allí, alentándola, sabiendo cuan peligroso podía ser para su nieto y todos sus amigos.

—Vamos fuera — le dijo — debes estar hambrienta.

Se dio la vuelta y salió. Ella tardó un instante en seguirlo. Yugi y Atem estaban contra la pared del pasillo, mirándola. Los ignoró. Fue al lavado a enjuagarse la boca y mirarse al espejo. Tenía un aspecto peor al de ayer, sus ojeras se extendían hasta sus mejillas, su cabello lucia como un nido de pájaros y tenía el aspecto de un cadaver pálido y sin color. Trato en vano de peinarse con los dedos, perdiendo la batalla. Se lavó el rostro, se seco con una toalla de manos y salió de allí.

Yugi ni Atem estaban esperándola. El pasillo estaba completamente a solas. Pensó en tomar sus cosas y salir de allí, pero algo la hizo desistir de ello. Aún no quería enfrentarse a Tea, temia verla a los ojos y saber que también la había herido de forma irreparable como a sus padres. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello sacudiendo su cabeza. Bajo las escaleras despacio , la casa lucia diferente de día. El sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando de tal forma que hacía el espacio más grande de lo que era. Olía delicioso a hotcakes. La mesa estaba dispuesta para el desayuno. Había un cuenco con frutas cortadas en trozos y un plato con hotcakes apilados como una torre. Atem salió de la cocina frente a ella, llevando consigo dos tazas de un líquido humeante. Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con ella, la evaluó por un segundo y continuo hacia la mesa, depositando las tazas frente a cada asiento.

—Este es para ti — dijo, su expresión era inescrutable — siéntate.

Desapreció de nuevo en la cocina. Nahia se estremeció, no creyó que podría hacerlo enfadar. Tardo medio minuto más antes de sentarse, tomando la taza que él le habia ofrecido entre sus manos. Estaba cálida y olía particularmente a hierbas. Bebió un sorbo del líquido, era sustancioso y sabía bien. Sintió que el frío alojado en su cuerpo cedía un poco.

Atem regresó con una taza más en sus manos, se sentó frente a ella sin mirarla. Su abuelo venía detrás de él, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa. Nahia pudo ver mejor el parecido entre ambos, el cabello en punta, los ojos violetas, la expresión evidente de que llevaban grandes secretos sobre sus cabezas.

—Bueno —dijo el Abuelo — supongo que necesitamos un plan.

Nahia parpadeó.

—Abuelo…— susurró el faraón — No creo que…

—Lo se, muchacho — miró a Nahia — me gustaría saber que es exactamente lo que puedes hacer.

La chica se puso rigida. Atem la miró por fin.

—No … no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tiene idea de cuan peligroso puede ser.

El Abuelo la miró, parecía sospesarla. Dio un sorbo a su té y volvió a hablar.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de controlarlo?

Ella asintió mirando su taza. Atem tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

—Lo intenté.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Enfureció —contestó Nahia recordando —traté de controlarlo haciendo cosas pequeñas, pero solo enfureció.

—¿Te lastimó? — Atem preguntó hablando finalmente, su voz muy seria.

Ella lo miró con la misma seriedad.

—Si, estuve varios días inconsciente. Nunca volví a intentarlo.

El Abuelo carraspeó. Ambos lo miraron.

—Quizá con la ayuda del Faraon puedas intentarlo nuevamente ¿no? — sugirió él — ahora que sabemos que él poder del rompecabezas puede frenar su poder.

—Señor Muto, lo que sucedió ayer pudo haber acabado realmente mal.

—Pero no fue así — aclaró el Abuelo — El faraón pudo detenerlo.

—Asi es, el rompecabezas neutralizó lo que estaba sucediendo — añadió El tricolor.

Ella los miró a ambos, tanto años la obligaron a ser rotundamente desconfiada.

—No saben si la próxima vez podrá hacerlo — repuso ella — he visto este poder evolucionar, cada vez es más fuerte, más incontrolable. He aprendido a no subestimarlo.

—Y no lo haremos — soltó el Abuelo — pero hasta ahora es la única forma que tienen para encontrar a la persona que quiere lastimarlos, ella esta contra ti por alguna razón. Tienes que estar preparada para enfretarla.

Nahia se abrazó a sí misma. Su instinto de superviviencia tiraba de sus nervios, de su rechazo hacia lo que podía hacer, todo el mal que había hecho.

—¿Yugi le dijo que soy una asesina? —Nahia preguntó insistente — ¿Sabe lo que hecho y aún así quiere poner en riesgo a su nieto?

El Abuelo guardó silencio. No demostró miedo o preocupación, solo la observo con calma. Un teléfono sonó cuando estuvo a punto de hablar. El señor Muto se excusó levantándose a contestar. Volteó hacia Atem, él miraba más allá de ella hacia el Abuelo de Yugi.

—Lamento no haberte dicho — dijo en un suspiro — Realmente lo siento.

Ella sujetó más fuerte la taza entre sus manos.

—Tu realmente crees ser el hombre de la lápida ¿No?

—Es La única explicación — afirmó él — es la única razón que explica porque me siento así cuando estoy contigo, porque te veo en mis sueños, la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — preguntó Nahia — ¿Por qué ocultármelo?

—Porque no quería asustarte — dijo con pesar — te vi tan …te fuiste tan alterada, no quería que…

—Perdiera el control de nuevo ¿No es así?— replicó — tienes miedo de mí, igual que Yugi, tienes miedo de que…

—Tengo miedo a perderte.

Nahia enmudeció.

—¿Q-que?

—Nahia, ¿Realmente no entiendes porque lo hice?, yo… no puedo verte sin pensar que podrías desaparecer de nuevo, y la razón es porque eres parte de mi, o lo fuiste. Mi alma recuerda aunque mi mente no. No podía soportar la idea de que si te decía todo esto, después de como te pusiste cuando viste la imagen en la lápida, tú huirías de nuevo lejos de mi. — el tomó aire — no se si seré capaz de verte marchar de nuevo.

Él se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Atem — murmuró cuando estuvo frente a ella, él se inclinó y la tomó de la mano — ¿Qué haces?

—No volveré a ocultarte nada — prometio mirándola a los ojos — pero necesito saber que harás esto conmigo.

—Atem… yo…

Él se inclinó más hacia ella y su rompecabezas rozó la piel de su brazo dejando una línea oscura detrás. Nahia soltó un alarido. El rompecabezas se activo repentinamente, desatando un caos de luz amarilla alrededor del faraón, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego que se expandió hasta reventar como un globo hinchado hasta el límite. Ella cayó hacia atrás cuando la onda expansiva la alcanzó, tirándola fuertemente contra el piso. Todo ardía, el fuego quemándola.. Gritó hasta que fue demasiado, el dolor la sumió en la oscuridad y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
